Captain, Champion, Savior, Friend
by Sensara
Summary: Captain Sopek was ordered to find a human rebel who has joined the rebels on Coridan. However, it soon becomes clear that her exile was justified and that others are far more guilty than she. He decides to defend her against her own people, through any means that he can, even if that means taking her as his wife. Rated T for safety, some chapters may be M.
1. Prisoner

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC. Captain Sopek is a character from "Shadows of P'Jem" (Season 1, if you're interested). **_

Celia landed with a thud on a cold muddy floor. Her hands were tied to her ankles, she was already feeling her muscles protest from the odd angle. She had a knife in her boot, but they tied her wrists low enough that she could not reach the blade. The blindfold kept her from being able to see her surroundings or her captors. To her, they smelled like Andorians; those people always smelled like glass to her. She could not be sure though. One thing she did know was that if she couldn't find a way out, then these were going to be her last days alive. No one was going to come looking for a rebel, and even members of her cell probably wouldn't either. She was a lone human among aliens, a woman without a country, working for a pay check and not really a cause.

She rolled over so she was on her back and began struggling with her bindings. She was not ready to die, at least without one more fight.

…

Sopek glanced dispassionately over the report on the latest movements on Coridan. The civil war was still raging, the factions still fighting amongst themselves to throw off the stability of their current government. Highly illogical...

He noted that a freedom fighter cell had been made captive by the Andorians, and the government, tired of all the bloodshed, was asking for more of the rebels to be brought in peacefully, to be arrested, not killed as hostages. The Chancellor asked for him and his team to penetrate the Andorian base and save the rebel cell, then bring them to the capital to be tried.

He sighed and hit his comm button. "Subcommander Cha'vek and Sublieutenant V'Rea, come to my ready room."

Cha'Vek and V'Rea entered and stood at a stiff attention.

"Captain," V'Rea said dispassionately. "We have read the reports and gathered the information you require. It seems that the cell was taken here." She pointed to a small bunker on the edge of Coridan's largest forest.

Cha'Veck nodded. "Three Andorians guard the gate, and ten more roam the compound, but our scans show no guard on the prisoners."

V'Rea nodded in confirmation. "The scanner is jammed around the holding area. There could be one or a dozen rebels being held there. We are unsure. It seems illogical not to have guards on the prisoners, but the Andorians, in their arrogance, might believe the prisoners are sufficiently neutralized."

Cha'Vek stiffened. "What are your orders, Osu?"

"Cha'Vek, gather your team and have them meet me in the transporter room in ten minutes. V'Rea, stay for a moment."

They both nodded, and Cha'Vek departed. He waited until the door was closed before turning to her. "The Earth Ambassador has heard rumor that a human may have joined the rebel forces. He implores us to save her so she can face charges on her home planet. She is, apparently, a dissident who abandoned the military in order to join this cell. I have no logical explanation for her actions..."

V'Rea nodded. "They are irrational."

"Indeed. So if the human is among these captives, contact Earth and relay the message that their dissident has been found."

…

Celia closed her eyes, trying her hardest to find some rest, even though a rock was digging into her lower back and her wrists and fingers were probably bleeding from trying to get out of her bonds. She could not fight her exhaustion any more, and she closed her eyes, hoping wildly for a moment that they would kill her in her sleep, and it would at least be painless...

Then she berated herself. She was a soldier, and as such she would go out fighting. She shifted into a marginally more comfortable position. She could hear rain outside the shack where they were keeping her, but over the next hour, it dissipated to a slow, mournful drip.

There was nothing but the dripping water and the whispering wind for several minutes, and for a moment, she thought she might be able to go to sleep.

She was wrong.

The sound of the explosion ripped through the camp and made her at least try to sit up, but she flopped down helplessly into the mud. Another explosion followed, and the sound of phaser fire, even though her pounding heart almost drowned the latter out. The cold mud squelched as she struggled to remove her bonds, but nothing happened.

The shouting that had erupted along with the explosion came closer, and she heard footsteps. She stiffened, thinking this would be her end, until a cold knife grazed her skin, then sliced cleanly through her bond.

Her body twinged in gratitude as the awful pain eased, and she noted the hands removing her bonds were warm and calloused. Male hands. A soldier's hands.

She blinked as the harsh fluorescent light hit her eyes, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to regain her vision.

"Are you injured?" a warm, smooth voice asked her. She glared at her savior through bleary eyes, but before she could determine what species he was, another explosion crashed through the camp, not ten feet from the entrance to her cell.

The shock and sound of it knocked her back into the mud, and debris rained down on them from every direction, or so it seemed. Her savior was knocked out cold by a flying pipe, and she winced as he groaned into the mud, his body relaxing into the darkness.

But she could not escape the darkness either, and she relaxed into the muddy ground, letting unconsciousness consume her.

…

She could feel flames advancing on where they lay, and she pulled herself up into a sitting position when she came to, then looked to her left at her savior. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she realized he was Vulcan.

His silver hair, though cut into a precise bob, was messy and caked in mud on one side. She pulled him up and laid him against her chest, pressing her fingers to his neck to feel for a pulse. It was there, slow, but strong, so she rolled over into a kneeling position and prepared to get moving.

She couldn't see where his weapon had fallen, and besides, there was no time to look. The explosion had made a gap in the back wall large enough for her to slip through, if she went through sideways. Celia cursed her luck as her tank caught on a loose shard of metal, and she tugged away from it impatiently, ripping a large hole across her chest. She ignored it and pulled her Vulcan savior through, listening intently for any sign that the Andorians had recovered from the explosion. If they had, they were both dead.

The surrounding fence was nothing more than sheet tin, and a hole was clearly visible from where she was standing. This one she would have to crawl through, but she hurried toward it as fast as she could with her extra burden. Men always seemed to be heavier than they looked, whether they be human, Andorian, Coridan or Vulcan, and this man was no exception. She crouched by the wall, glancing around for any sign of a guard, but no one rounded the corner. The silence was almost eerie.

She slid through the low hole, then dragged her savior through the opening, wincing as the metal snagged on his silver uniform. _Oh well_, she thought. Besides, it might actually be nice to see a chest like his. Judging by the way the uniform bulged in all the right places, maybe she could be praying that the metal completely pull off his uniform.

Celia shook her head of those thoughts and hauled the heavy Vulcan back into piggy-back mode, and she dragged him into the darkness of the trees.


	2. Healer

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon, maba7x, Ahlysha, jackiemack916, 2redbird, CoolGIRL2012 and bina W for reviewing!**_

The last thing he remembered, he had been hit upside the head by flying debris.

Sopek drifted awake, slowly becoming acclimated to these new surroundings. He was no longer in the rebel camp, but lying under a green canopy stirred slightly in a hot, humid breeze. His head throbbed where the debris had struck him, but someone was gently wiping the area with a damp cloth. His vision cleared further, and he turned his head to the left.

The human rebel was silently and somberly cleaning his wounds, and he noted the bright grief resting in her emerald eyes, a deeper, darker green than the green and gold canopy above them. Her dirty blonde hair fell lank around her shoulders, and her face and body were emaciated, hollow-looking. He swallowed thickly.

She must have noticed his slight movement, because her hollow green eyes found his blue irises, then flicked back up to his wound. The rebel obviously had nothing to say.

He let his gaze drift over her bony shoulders and her tight-fitting tank top. It was torn across the chest, and he looked away when he saw the soft curve of her breast showing through the rip in her clothing. Her midriff was exposed; it appeared she had torn off the bottom half of her tank for use as a cleaning cloth, and he blinked, his heart tugging further at the gesture.

"Why are you helping me?" he murmured, making to sit up. She shoved him right back down to where had had been lying (with his head cradled in her lap), and she continued to work on his wound.

"I'm not done yet," she whispered in reply, gently turning his head away from her. "Once I'm done, and you feel well enough to walk, we'll cross the river and make for a cave system near here."

Her refusal to answer his original question irked him. "Why are you helping me?" he repeated, his voice turning slightly harsh. She glanced down at him.

"I have no quarrel with you, Blue Eyes. Please forgive me for trying to be a decent person."

He blinked in surprise. "Your Earth government is searching for you. You are wanted for a court martial, and Ambassador Trent himself has taken a keen interest in finding you."

Her laugh was mirthless. "Tell me something I don't know."

"My name is not Blue Eyes," he replied after a pause. Her chuckle was genuine this time.

"I knew that as well. So tell me, Captain My-Name-Is-Not-Blue-Eyes-"

"How did you know I am a captain?"

"I'd recognize that uniform anywhere," she replied smoothly, wringing out the blood-soaked rag and helping him sit up. "And you look kind of familiar."

"Indeed?"

"Senior-most Vulcan officer in this sector, right?" she asked, picking up a blue and black pack off the ground and slinging onto her back.

"My name is Captain Sopek, and you are correct. If you have no quarrel with me, Ms. Alvarez, then why do you have an Andorian pack?"

"Snagged this off a dead Andorian. I sneaked back there once I hid you in the trees, because I realized we would need some supplies if we're going to survive out here. This jungle isn't as abundant as it looks, and I'm fairly sure most of the roots and plants are poisonous. Not fit for food. And the river is fairly clean, but I'd rather not consume pollution today, would you?"

He blinked again, slowly rising to his feet. "That was...a logical precaution, Ms. Alvarez. What is our situation? Are we being pursued?"

"Yes. Which is why I wanted to cross the river as soon as possible and head for the caves. We're too exposed out here."

He nodded in agreement, but froze when his ears picked up voices in the distance. They would pass them on their right, to the east, but still, he gently covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her back into the underbrush.

"It is a good thing you did not choose a Coridan pack," he hissed in her ear, taking away his hand once she understood what was going on. "They install tracking devices in the material, and sometimes explosives. They would never want an enemy to have an advantage."

She shrunk further back into him, and he caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled slightly of fear, and mostly of sweat, but underneath those odors was a scent he couldn't identify...

"Andorian tracking devices aren't very effective," Celia hissed. "There's too much interference."

"Affirmative," he said, his voice no higher than hers.

"They'll search in a grid pattern. Once they move further north, we'll cross the river and head for the caves."

"Understood."

She turned her head slightly, listening as their footsteps and voices receded. "And once we do get to the caves, I'll have a look at your hand."

He frowned at her, but then noticed a smear of green across her chapped lips.

"I could taste your blood," she explained, then crawled out of the underbrush. He waited a second, then followed her, crouching low behind the bushes with her until they were sure they wouldn't be spotted as they crossed the river.

The bank was slick with dead leaves and fallen moss, and large expanses of mud slowed their descent into the water. The drop-off into the river, however, was only a meter high at best, and she tossed a stone into the water to see how deep it was.

"This is a good place to ford," she declared, then slipped into the water. It came up to her waist. She adjusted the pack on her back, raising it up above the water, then turned and offered him her hand.

"Come on, captain, it looks like it might rain soon." She gestured at the darkening sky.

He slipped into the water, which was colder than he expected, and followed behind her as they forded the stream. It was difficult to move through the current, but she had no problems, wading through the water with a determination that put his discomfort to shame. So he sighed and trodded up the opposite bank right behind her, quickly and quietly retreating into the underbrush.

…

It was pouring rain by the time they reached the cave, but Sopek had thought ahead and was gathering what dry plant matter he could find, mostly dead bushes and fallen limbs that weren't too soaked. Celia pushed back the moss that covered the entrance to the cavern and allowed Sopek to go first, and she slung off the heavy pack, rifling through it for tinder and flint. She found some and handed it to the captain, who immediately began building a fire.

The cold seemed to seep into her very bones as she waited for the fire to become hot enough to heat the cave. She pulled in some stones from the corners of the rocky crevasse, and finally, after thirty minutes of shivering in her soaked clothes, the fire was big enough to heat them.

Sopek stood and unzipped his pants, shoving them down his legs. Celia watched him, her mouth suddenly dry at the sight of his toned, muscular thighs. He stripped off his silver jacket, setting it on a nearby stone to dry, and he turned to her, staring at her expectantly.

She pulled off her ripped shirt and her cargo pants, and she turned slightly away from him as she set them aside. She had caught sight of what was hiding in his undergarment, and it made her throat close up. His blue eyes seemed to pierce as he looked at her, and she pulled her knees up to her chin and held out her hands to the fire.

"I need to fix your hand," she whispered, tearing off an extra pocket from her cargo pants, which were already wet from the rain. "Here..."

She took his hand in hers and gently wiped the makeshift cloth across his palm, and his eyes drifted closed. His breath became more labored, but she knew he couldn't be in pain. Vulcans had the ability to suppress it, or so her fellow rebels told her (with varying degrees of bitterness).

Still, she didn't want to hurt him. "You ok?" she asked, leaning closer to his hand. The evening had grown darker with the rain, and the fire only provided so much light.

"I am...adequate," he said stiffly, shifting his legs so they were folded under him Indian style. His underwear seemed to be covering a large bulge, and she quickly glanced away from it.

Silence fell between them as she let go of his palm, and he withdrew it quickly, folding his hands in his lap.

"Why did you assist me? You could have left me to the Andorians, but you took me with you. Why?"

She sighed. "Like I said, I don't have any problem with you. I'm not here because I'm passionate about the Coridan cause...I think they have a good reason to throw off their government, mind you, but I don't have a desire to kill Vulcans."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why are the authorities hunting for you?"

"I was accused of harming my CO. I'm not guilty of that crime, but they aren't buying it."

Sopek frowned at her, blinking slowly. "Tell me more."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I was taking a shower in the community bathroom, and he came into the stall and tried to rape me. I knocked him out and ran, and I didn't tell anyone. But the next thing I know, I'm facing a court martial that I know I can't win, because there were no witnesses, just his word against mine."

"Why did you not go to someone higher up than him? Your ambassador has taken a keen interest in this case. We could appeal to him for help."

"Guess whose son I attacked."

Sopek was silent, staring at her with wide blue eyes. "Ah," he said finally. "Go on."

She took a steadying breath and closed her eyes again. "So I stay quiet, and Trent tells me that if I don't say anything, they'll make the charges go away, and everything will be alright. Well, when I knocked him to the floor, he was injured, and got dear old dad to press charges. So the military police are at my door in the middle of the night...so I ran. I caught a series of transports, hopping from planet to planet until I got here, and I joined the rebels, because if nothing else, I know how to fight."

A tear slipped down her cheek, and she felt a warm finger catch it and wipe it away. "Ms. Alverez," his warm voice cooed. "Do you have any friends or family that can vouch for you? Surely at least your colleagues can attest to your abilities and loyalty to the service."

"I didn't have any friends, or family. Trent comes from money and power, and he could destroy me easily if I set one foot back on Earth."

Sopek blinked. "This may sound like condescension, and I assure you I do not intend it to be that way...did you see this coming? Did this officer often act...inappropriately around females?"

"No, everyone thought he was gay."

"Everyone believed he was...happy?"

"Homosexual."

His blue eyes lit with understanding. "Ah...so his attack was completely unexpected."

"We didn't think too much about it when he started taking showers in the girl's showers. We just thought he had a problem with the guys, so we took him in...damn bastard."

She had never told anyone this full story, and it was both a pain and a relief to tell it now. With every word, she robbed Trent of power and restored her own confidence, and even though she had no intention of going back to Earth, it felt good to tell someone about why she had run from Earth authorities.

Tears filled her eyes, but she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut tight against the flow of emotion that threatened to break free. She didn't want to cry, definitely not in front of a Vulcan, but she couldn't stop herself from leaning on him when he scooted closer and wrapped a strong arm around her.

"What is necessary is never unwise, Celia, and you did what was necessary to defend yourself against an unprovoked attack. The fault is understandably his. You said you have no friends, no resources or family, and he is powerful. The vast difference in power between you made you an easier target, and I am pleased that you are alive to tell me this. You and I will report this incident to the High Command, and start our own investigation into what happened."

"All the evidence is gone, so you only have my word and his."

"Ah, but you do not realize that Vulcans are quite adept at reading emotions, and catching lies. When we return to my ship, I will order an investigation."

"He changed my record, captain."

"A change we can trace back to him. Do not underestimate Vulcan technology, Ms. Alvarez."

She blinked away more tears, and he withdrew his arm and gave her space. "Why are you helping me?" she breathed, staring into his eyes.

He tilted his head. "I could ask you the same question. But to answer yours, Vulcans are touch-telepaths. I know you are telling the truth, that you are grieved by your circumstances...and that you intend to stay here on Coridan once I leave. That I will not allow."

"Trent is-"

He held up a hand, and she sighed in frustration, digging in the pack for the blankets. "Are you ready to go to bed, captain?"

Sopek nodded and accepted one of the blankets. "It would be more efficient if we put one blanket on the floor, and laid together with the other blanket on top. It would conserve warmth. Coridan is often cold at night."

"Don't I know it," she muttered, rifling through the pack for some food. "I can't read Andorian. Are there any food packs in there?"

He took the pack from her and searched, then shook his head. "No, I do not believe the Andorian in question packed any food."

Celia shrugged and set the pack aside, then pulled her pants and shirt back on. It was getting colder as the rain continued, and she needed all the warmth she could muster, even if her clothes were still damp and cold. Sopek could not do the same.

"These clothes were designed to keep coolness in, and retain moisture. They will not be fit to wear until the morning. I...apologize for my state of undress, but the fire and the blankets will have to keep me warm."

"And me," she insisted, digging in the pack again. "I'm not letting you freeze to death. I've lived on this planet for eight months, and I know what the nights are like, more than you. It's a good thing you have me, or I don't know where you'd be."

She winked playfully at him, trying to dispel his discomfort. He was one of the kindest men she had ever met, and she could hardly believe her fortunes in finding such a person. The least she could do was keep him warm at night.

A flush spread over her cheeks as she thought about that sentence in a more suggestive light, but pushed the thought away as she found what she was looking for. A water pack, filled with the precious liquid, had migrated to the bottom of the bag, and she took a long drought before setting it on the floor.

"Water is right there if you need it, captain."

He nodded and set himself on the blankets, and she stared at him, hesitating for a moment before placing her boot knife within arm's length of the blanket and joining him on the blanket.

"If the Andorians come..." She nodded to the knife. 

"They will not harm us. I do not believe their sensors will find us here." He wrapped his arms around her and gently laid her on top of him, then threw the blanket over them, covering them from head to toe. It was dark, but she laid her head on his chest and shivered as his fingers curled around her waist.

"Good night, captain...thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening to me, and believing me."

"It was only logical," he replied, shifting slightly under her. "Good night, Ms. Alvarez."


	3. Temptation

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon, 2redbird, Ahlysha and jackiemack916 for reviewing!**_

_**Ahlysha: Same Trent.**_

_**A/N: This first part of this chapter is...kind of smutty. As in rated M. As in don't like, don't read.**_

The rain pounded against the slopes of the northern mountains outside the capital city of Coridan, wetting the jungle with tiny crystal droplets, flooding the river, and streams of water poured off the moss hanging in front of the cave where Sopek and Celia slept.

The blankets in combination with their body heat and the dying embers created a warm cocoon, and the Vulcan moaned in his sleep as Celia, unaware of her actions, moved her hand from the floor to his chest. Sopek slept on, but his sleep, which had been dreamless, began to change...

_Steam rolled out of the shower stall in front of him, and he knew he was naked. The sound of water echoed around the dimly lit tile room, and he strode forward through the mist, confident that he was supposed to be here..._

His hand wrapped around her waist, stroking up her back, then back down to the hem of her pants. Celia groaned in her sleep and pressed herself to the warmth...

_Indeed, when he drew back the curtain that separated him from his prize, he saw her there, naked, her hair dark around her shoulders. Her green eyes lit with recognition and welcome as she gestured him forward, dropping her washcloth on the floor..._

She moaned again as his hand slipped beneath the hem of her cargo pants, the heat of his fingers making her core tingle with want...

_Celia pressed herself to him, leaping into his arms and wrapping her muscular legs around his waist. He groaned as arousal hit him full force, and he shoved her against the wall, gasping as the hot water trickled down his back._

"_Sopek," she moaned, gripping his hair with feverish fervor. "Yes..."_

His _lok _bulged as her pelvis brushed over it, and his hand stroked back up her back, toying with the clasp of her bra. His unknowing fingers examined it, puzzled over the simple mechanism...

_She took hold of his _lok _and stroked it, lovingly, heatedly, and he groaned, diving for her neck. He tasted blood and sweat and warm water on her neck, and he purred, licking her, nibbling her, then nipping suggestively at all her erogenous regions around her neck._

"_Do you want me?" she demanded, scratching her nails down his back._

"_Yes," he whispered, biting down hard on her shoulder. She screamed in delight, stroking him harder, and he growled in frustration until she parted her legs wider and gave him a knowing look..._

She moaned, moving her pelvis in a circular motion over the bulge, and she moved her leg, intertwining it with his. "Sopek..." she whispered, nuzzling into his muscular chest...

_She howled as he obeyed her silent command, and it was suddenly as if both of them had been struck with sudden fever. Kissing, scratching, biting, growling, squeezing each other as close as possible to their bodies...they were as madmen, groaning and yelping like animals, and he roared with it, driving her harder, grunting like a _sehlat _in heat. And she was no more composed than he, moaning, writhing, pulling his hair. His entire body felt doused in flame, and he forced her legs wider as he increased his pace._

His _lok _was responding now to her moans and writhing, straining against his undergarment, and he moaned, holding her hips closer to his. A sudden increase in pressure from her pelvis caused him to jerk upward, and she replied with a tantalizing roll of her hips. He was purring now, his grip deathlike as their hips moved back and forth in tandem...

"_Sopek!" she howled, throwing her head back, her eyes flying open. "Oh God...oh my..."_

_She didn't even finish her sentence before he felt her release, and he purred in satisfaction, increasing his pace still. He wanted to bring her to the very heights of pleasure, and she screamed as he took her higher._

_And then they were both falling, falling into a paradise of heat and sweat and ecstasy..._

His unconscious body flushed with heat under the stuffy blanket, and with a great sigh, he relaxed, the slightest smile touching his lips. Celia gasped as her body relaxed over his, and a wetness soaked the seat of her pants, matched by the dark stain on Sopek's undergarment. They groaned in satisfaction and held each other close, resting peacefully as night rushed on into the early hours of the morning.

…

Sopek awoke with a gasp, his internal chronometer informing him that it was nearly 0300. Celia was draped over him, and her scent was drowning him. The smell of Earth mint drifted in and out of his nose, and he closed his eyes again, reigning in his illogical desires. Her scent was stronger than before, and the smell of it, so cloying and sweet, made his mouth water in anticipation. Hunger roiled in his gut, but not for food...

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, but opened them when he felt a flash of contentment and peace. The emotions had not come from him, but from _her_...

For a wild moment, he thought he had bonded to her in his sleep, but he calmed himself and realized (with a strange pang of disappointment) that he was touching her, that he had been touching her all night...her emotions, even her thoughts, were bound to seep through his telepathic touch...

He gasped as he remembered the dream from which he had just awoken, the pure lust of it, the passion...he breathed in a steadying breath and was assaulted with another whiff of her minty aroma. His eyes drifted shut, and he was suddenly aware that his undergarment was stained with something wet...

He tried not to think of it as he felt his face flush in shame, but even more pressing now was the cloying cold. The fire had obviously died some time in the night, and the rain had slowed to a sparse, mournful drip. Celia shivered in his arms, and despite the fact that he had shamed himself by intruding on her dreams, he held her closer to his body in an effort to keep her warm.

Thirst tickled the back of his throat, and he sighed in irritation, ignoring the sensation for now. He would have to wait until Celia was awake.

A few minutes later, she awoke as well, blinking heavily in fatigue, and he stroked his hands up and down her back, attempting to create enough friction to warm her chilled body.

She sighed. "Damn, it's cold."

He murmured an agreement and cleared his throat, but no saliva formed in his mouth to lube it. "Forgive me, but I am thirsty," he croaked, leaning back into the thin blanket.

Celia slowly pushed herself up off of him and reached out from the blanket, fumbling around in a blind search for the water. She slid off of him and poked her head out from under the cover, then grabbed the waterskin and unscrewed it for him.

She cradled his head with her hand and held the spout to his lips. "You're already cold," she explained as he stared at her incredulously. "Drink, captain."

He stared at her for a long moment, searching her gaze for her motives, but compassion and empathy were the only things he could feel through her touch. He parted his lips and tilted his head back as she tipped the skin forward, and cold, fresh water gushed into his mouth. He exhaled sharply in satisfaction and swallowed.

"I believe the proper phrase is, as your people say...thank you."

She gently laid his head back onto the blanket and settled herself over him, rubbing her hand up and down his chest at a rapid pace. "I wish it were morning," she groaned, nuzzling into his chest. He stroked her hair.

"As do I...perhaps we can both go back to sleep."

She snorted, causing the hair on the back of his head to stand on end as her breath ghosted across his bare flesh. "Fat chance of that..." She nuzzled him aggressively, moaning in frustration. Then she paused and inhaled his scent in the middle of his chest. "Hm...you smell like woodsmoke..."

"Do you find it agreeable?" he asked before he could censor himself. She grinned into his shoulder.

"It smells nice...I probably stink. And I'm sure I'm breaking some Vulcan rule by sleeping with you like this...and lo, Surak said, thou shalt not sleep under a blanket with a stinky human, or face eternal damnation..."

She paused again. "What is your people's punishment for not abiding by Surak's laws?"

"Usually ostracism and chastisement."

Celia made a small noise of understanding. "Been there, done that...it's an effective punishment..."

She sighed and rubbed his chest, absentmindedly staring at the crack of dim light drifting in under the cover. Sunrise came early this time of year, and in a few hours, it would be light enough to see outside.

"Your scent is very agreeable," he said after a long pause, letting his eyes flutter closed as he stroked his hand down her back. "It is particularly strong at the moment, and it reminds me of Earth mint. And Surak said nothing of the sort. What is necessary, Celia, is never unwise."

"Well, that's a relief," she said with a giggle, nestling into him. She fell silent, and he could feel a sudden burst of shame.

"Ms. Alvarez? Are you unwell?" he murmured, lifting his head to look at her. She had her eyes closed tight, and her invigorating caress of his chest stopped.

"Oh, damn," she breathed, squeezing her eyes closed even tighter. "Oh, damn it..."

"What precisely are you condemning?"

She looked up at him, her green eyes clouded with shame. "My stupid body..."

"Your body is neither stupid nor worthy of condemnation. Please do not do so in my presence."

She frowned at him, propping her chin up on her hand. "You're incredibly polite, you know that? Granted, I haven't met many Vulcans, but...you're very considerate. I like that about you."

"Truly?" he asked, holding her gaze. "Tell me, Celia...how much of Vulcan culture are you aware of? You know of Surak, but do you know of Vulcan traditions?"

"I know extremely little about Vulcans."

He took a deep breath, blinking slowly against another wave of her strong minty scent. "I know you are unaware of this tradition, but when you give an unbonded Vulcan man a drink of water, you are offering yourself to him."

"Offering myself?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes also grew dark...

"Yes. As a mate. And to share water with he who is your mate is a rare and precious intimacy."

She was silent for several seconds. "But we're sharing water out of necessity..." she breathed. "I didn't mean...you're...I'm sorry if I offended you."

"I am not offended," he said firmly. "And I understand the necessity for us to share water at this time. I simply wished to educate you about a practice of which you were unaware."

Celia nodded and laid back down. "Sorry, but I'm still cold...thank you for the education. I'll remember that before I hand someone a drink."

"It is usually not seen as a proposal, unless the male in question is...open to suggestion."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"On...rare occasions...Vulcan men are more...open to...touch and intimacy, especially if he is unbonded."

"Are you unbonded?"

"Yes...when the male first wakes from sleep...when he is in need of something, such as medical aid, food or water, and she gives him aid...when he is fatigued...and other times, which I will not discuss...a Vulcan male is more open to...female seduction."

He felt her body flush with warmth, and she blinked heavily, shifting slightly over him. His eyebrows rose as he sensed slightly heightened arousal in her, and her scent intensified. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to savor the scent.

"So am I being promiscuous right now? Didn't you just wake up like fifteen minutes ago?"

"Seventeen minutes, ten seconds. And no, you are unaware of this...information. I only wish for you to be aware."

"Why?" she asked, her heartrate increasing.

"Celia...blonde hair is absent from the Vulcan genome, as are green eyes. Your physical features are only seen on Vulcan when my people meet a Denobulan or a human. You saved me, when you could have left me and saved yourself, and you have tended to my wounds when you could have spent that time escaping to a secure location. You lent me the very warmth of your body to help me survive, and you quenched my thirst."

She shook her head. "I told you, I have no quarrel with you. I did what any good human would do."

"And you ask me why I am telling you when unbonded Vulcan males are at their most vulnerable, why I am informing you about the ancient water ritual? My people may be reserved, Celia, but they are not blind, nor are they foolish. They know a good thing when they see it."

Her stare was guarded. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I am simply informing you of rituals and traditions that you are not familiar with. I wish you to be informed."

She closed her eyes. "Okay..."

"We should attempt to sleep a little more before the sun rises. The trek ahead will be dangerous. I'm sure you're aware of the notorious fog that engulfs the city after rainfall?"

She snorted. "Do I ever. Thank you for sharing all that with me, Sopek. I'll try to use it wisely."


	4. Griever

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon and jackiemack916 for reviewing!**_

A watery, dim light crept across the floor of the cave, and Sopek sighed as the morning officially arrived. He slowly uncovered their heads and was hit with a wave of cold air, but it was best to get moving as soon as possible. He had no idea where his team was, if they were injured or captured, and the sooner he returned to camp and investigated their whereabouts, the sooner he could return Celia to his ship and begin the investigation into her court martial.

The woman in question groaned as she lifted herself up off his body, and he found he missed the warmth. However, the...incident last night came to mind (rather uncomfortably) as the cold air drifted down his body. She slipped off of him and walked a little ways away to yawn and stretch, using a soldier's mentality of get-up-and-go. He took the opportunity to move to the back of the cave with his now dry but cold clothes, where he found a handy nook in the wall, and several stones.

He slipped out of his soiled undergarment and buried it beneath the stones, then dressed himself, ignoring the way his pants outlined his body more explicitly.

Celia was scattering the ashes of the fire when he returned (she had already folded the blankets and put them in the pack, and seeing as her knife was no longer on the floor, he concluded she had put that away as well), and he flushed as her eyes drifted downward over his body with an approving glance. Pink splotches spread over her cheeks as her eyes found his pants, and he could have sworn he saw her eyes darken before she glanced away.

"Water?" she asked, picking up the pack and holding it up to him. He shook his head.

"No, I am adequate." He strolled to the mouth of the cave, gazing out into the fog. "We are north of the camp, are we not?"

Celia stepped up beside him and examined their surroundings with him. "I tried to walk due north, and I didn't walk more than a kilometer away from the treeline. Then we went westward and crossed the river. If we go south again, then cross at the other ford, and pray it's not flooded, then go east and south, we should hit the treeline, right?"

"Correct," he replied. "Do you have the pack?"

She retrieved it and slung it onto her back. "Ready when you are, captain."

He nodded and set off into the fog, her light footsteps on his heels. Landmarks were shrouded in mist, so their pace was slower than before. He carefully led her around most of the pitfalls and roots on the ground, and after an hour of trudging through underbrush (the previous night's trek was half that), they reached the river.

Foaming, it roared below them, but Celia slipped down the bank and tossed a stone in.

"Too deep," she growled, backing away from the edge. "This river loops eastward further south, and circles around the capital before going west again. There's another ford south of here."

"Then we make for it. Vulcans are not accomplished mariners."

She smirked. "I thought you looked a tad uncomfortable yesterday. If it's any consolation, I don't like fording rivers any more than you do."

They continued south along the riverbank, and the fog slowly thinned as the sun arched higher in the sky.

"So," she said after several minutes of silence. "Do you think your crewmates got away?"

He looked at her in surprise. He had said nothing of going back to the camp to retrieve his comrades, but she seemed to know what they were doing.

"You're a captain, you want to look out for your crew. I understand that. How many people were on your assault team?"

Sopek blinked. "There were three others. Two males and a female."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled, then."

He winced. "That does not sound very pleasant."

She glanced back at him with a smirk that made his gut lurch. "It's an expression, Blue Eyes."

He blinked again, staring at her with a steady gaze until she blushed and looked away. He sighed and continued down the rocky slope.

…

"I've got a bad feeling about this," she whispered.

They were fifty meters from the camp, and Sopek said he could not hear any voices or movement inside the walls. Some portions of the wall were little more than rumble, but the dust had settled with the rain, and all that could be heard was a mournful dripping sound. The fog had cleared in this area, but it still lingered behind them in the jungle.

"It is very possible that my crewmates have escaped, or returned to the ship. I need to find a communicator. I lost it in the firefight."

"Ok," she replied, and she steeled herself as they passed underneath the gate. The camp was in ruins: barrels were toppled over, hunks of the wall obscured their path, everything was dusty.

She could smell the stench of burning metal and decaying flesh, and the odor hung over the compound, an inescapable smell of death. Overhead, she noted carrion birds flying in tight circles.

She paused and touched Sopek's arm, indicating he should stop. Her eyes burned with the onset of tears, and she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Look, I think this isn't going to be pretty. I just want you to know...I'm sorry. I never wanted anyone to die on my behalf."

"Your compassion is noted, Celia," he said softly. "And as for my comrades, they died doing their duty." He continued searching through the rubble, and it wasn't until she touched his arm that he looked up.

"Sopek, turn around and look back at the gates."

He obeyed, turning slowly, and his heart pounded in horror. Three of his crew, V'Rea, Merak, and Zymel, were hung, as if from gibbets, from the top of the gate. V'Rea was naked, and his male comrades were stripped at the waist. What skin was bare was covered in whip marks, and white-hot anger roiled in his gut at the sight.

Celia jarred him from his fury, placing her delicate hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sopek," she whispered, tears tumbling down her cheeks. He frowned in amazement; she had never met his crewmates, yet she mourned for them like they were old friends. He gently placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes.

"We should...release them."

Celia ran to one of the bunkers and returned with blankets, and she pulled a Vulcan communicator out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Found this in the bunker," she murmured. With tears obscuring her vision, she approached the Vulcan female and wrapped her body in one of the blankets. When Sopek looked at her in confusion, she muttered something about preserving their dignity.

"What are your people's burial customs, Sopek? I think we can take them to the transport site if you want."

She composed herself, even if V'Rea's limp form made her want to vomit in horror. She covered the body with the coverlet and reverently laid the corpse on the ground.

She looked down as she made to help Sopek move the men. There were drag marks in the dirt. "Sopek, I don't think Andorians did this." She pointed at the boot marks on either side of the drag marks. "That's a Coridan bootprint, and there..."

She pointed to another footprint. "That's human. This was a set-up, Sopek. They wanted us to think Andorians were responsible, but this could be a trap. We need to hurry."

"We will take the bodies to Vulcan," he said, his voice subdued, his anger not abating even though the enemy had changed. He took out Merak's communicator and hailed the N'Var.

"Three to beam directly to sickbay," he said, knowing his tone of voice would convey what had happened. "Inform Dr. Kival that he should prepare for three autopsies."

"And what of you, Osu? And the human?"

"I will contact you again soon. I need to know who did this."

"Understood."

The communicator went off, and he placed it on Merak's body, then backed a good distance away. Once the bodies were gone, he turned to Celia. He froze when he felt a weapon pressed into the back of his head, and he looked at his new comrade, hoping she wouldn't fight and be killed too. There was a time for that, and at this moment, it was time to cooperate.

"Drop the communicator, Vulcan," a masculine voice growled in his ear, and he obeyed.

"Well, look what the logical imp found. We thought we'd lost you during our search, but like a good little Vulcan, you came back to get your friends. And you brought us some entertainment." The man chuckled. "Would you like to watch while we have some fun? Your friends weren't nearly as entertaining. Didn't even squeal when we whipped them. But this one...she'll squeal."

"You will not harm her," he said stiffly, controlling his emotions. "And you will not harm me."

"Look, I'm unarmed," Celia interjected. "Ready for all the fun you want to have. Hell, I'm already half naked. He didn't do anything, he's not involved with anything, and he won't tell anyone. Take his gun, send him on his way."

She stepped forward, keeping an eye out for the others, knowing full well this soldier wasn't alone. "Look, Sopek, I told you...I'm not going with you to your ship."

She dove at the man with the gun to Sopek's neck. She swiftly cut his wrist with her boot knife so he'd drop his gun. He swung and connected a blow to her face with his other hand. She used the inertia to roll him on top of her, and she heard the phase pistol fire and wincing at the blood and spit of the attacker that splattered onto her face. She grabbed his pistol and rolled out from under him, praying Sopek was on the move too.

Sopek moved when she did, attacking the man to the left. He ducked, avoiding the phaser fire by an inch, then launched himself at the man. He managed to deliver a hard blow to his face, then disable him with nueropressure. He picked up the man's phaser and twisted around, quickly shooting down the other assailants. The camp fell silent, but he knew there might be others, waiting in the wings to fight.

He grabbed Celia's hand and ran out the gate, and he ran with all haste towards the transport sight, which was several blocks away. She was panting beside him, but kept pace, and he glanced back to make sure they weren't being pursued.

Only two men were running after them, and they aimed their guns to shoot. He pushed Celia against the wall and shot one down, then grabbed her arm and kept going. Only a block from the transport coordinates.

Celia gasped, and he spared her a brief glance, but he could not tell what was wrong. She kept going, increasing her pace even, and he hurtled ahead with her.

Phaser fire whizzed past his head, and he knew he couldn't shoot blindly behind him, in case a civilian was in the way. Half a block.

Celia was slowing her pace, but he tugged her along. dragging her behind a dumpster. He peered through the gloom and saw their remaining pursuer dive behind a broken wall.

He glanced over at her once he fired off a few more shots, and he noted she was sweaty, clammy and pale. It struck him as wrong, as did her panting. She may have been thin, but she wasn't out of shape.

"Celia?" He began his inquiry into her well-being, but his attention was stolen away when the metal of the dumpster sparked with a shot from the Coridan's phaser fire.

He poked his head above the dumpster and quickly memorized the flimsy barricade the enemy had thrown themselves behind, and he turned to his comrade.

"If I fire at the bricks above their heads," she said, and he nodded quickly, comprehending her plan and moving himself to a better position.

"One...two...three."

They both stood and fired on their targets, and the flimsy, crumbling wall crumbled onto their pursuers just as Sopek stunned the two of them. A tad redundant, he mused, but effective.

He was about to move out of position and see if the Coridans were alive, but Celia collapsed onto the ground, bringing his attention sharply back to the human. Her eyes were glazed with pain, and he quickly dropped the Coridan phaser and pulled her into his arms.

"Celia," he breathed, pushing her hair out of her face. He could feel the burnt fabric of her tank top and the angry welts beneath it.

"I got injured," she said with some effort, wincing as he drew her closer. "Otherwise...we make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"Indeed, we do," he replied gently, and his breath hitched in her throat when she did not reply. "Celia, stay with me. _Ka'i, ashaya, pen-nil-bek..._" _I am here, just a moment..._the words spilled from his mouth, and he reached out and cupped her cheek as she started blinking rapidly, as if fighting to stay awake.

"Sopek to _Ni'Var_, two to beam directly to sickbay."

"_Understood, captain._"

"Celia...stay with me..."

He kept his gaze locked on her clouded green eyes as he felt the sensation of dissolving into thin air, and he saw her smile at him as her eyes slid shut.


	5. Patient

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, jackiemack916, bina W and Fameanon for reviewing.**_

Celia gasped as she felt herself rematerialize on the floor of a brightly lit room, and she closed her eyes against the harsh fluorescent light above her. A sharp shock of pain ran down her spine as she was lifted onto a biobed, and she blinked away tears and hissed as the warmth hit her back. She could feel a numbing sort of tingle begin to work its way into her flesh, but it did very little to dull the pain.

She heard a voice give an order right in her ear, but she couldn't understand the words. Maybe it was because he was speaking Vulcan...was he speaking Vulcan? She couldn't tell...

"_Look into Ms. Alvarez' record. I know it has been altered, so search for mistakes, tampering, alterations. I want a report by this evening._"

"_Understood, captain._"

The voices faded out again, as did sensation, but it was brought back sharply when someone pressed a hypospray to her neck. She let out a sharp exhalation and fell back into unconsciousness, and the last thing she heard were beeping noises and loud voices.

...

"_Contact Soval and ascertain when he can be on Vulcan. I understand the human formality of the First Contact Anniversary Ball is coming soon, and he is obligated to make an appearance...please inform Aministrator V'Las that we have pressing information regarding Ms. Alvarez..._"

Again, the voices faded, but sensation stayed. The pain that had pulled her from her rest persisted, making her gasp in quiet agony. Another hypospray was applied to her neck, and she felt a hand slip into hers. She squeezed, grateful for whoever was making the gesture, and she thought she saw blue eyes staring down at her...the light was so dim...

"Sopek?" she breathed, then fell back into a doze.

It seemed like ages later when sound returned to her. The bed beneath her was soft and warm...she wasn't on Coridan anymore.

"_Status?"_ She recognized Sopek's voice. His whisper was hoarse, and sounded tired.

"_Warp engines are holding steady at warp 7, and all stations report no change,_" a second voice said._ Je'Vok is reviewing the human's records now."_

"_Captain_," a third voice interjected, _"you must rest. It has been eight hours since the human was brought on board, and in that time-_"

"_I am aware of the time,_" Sopek said testily. "_I have work to do._"

"Doctor, the human is waking," a female voice said near her ear, and she blinked as another hypospray was pressed into her skin.

"Sopek?" she whispered, her voice cracking from dryness.

"Here, Celia," she heard him reply, and she blinked to clear her vision. His blue eyes glittered as he took her hand in his and squeezed, and she smiled up at him. "You look tired."

Indeed, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked hollow and worn. She raised a trembling hand, about to touch his cheek, when she remembered that there were other Vulcans watching them, and that it wasn't appropriate for her to touch him, and also...why did she want to touch him? She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder, and he glanced down at it, then back to her.

"I am currently engaged in seeing to your legal representation. I am sure you are not aware that Vulcans can go several days without rest."

"But what the captain fails to realize or acknowledge, T'Sai, is that he has been wounded, and his injuries would heal more quickly if he were to rest as ordered." The doctor's words were clipped and cold, but Celia frowned at the captain.

"I guess your injuries weren't as superficial as I thought..."

Sopek shook his head. "I am occupied with more necessary obligations, Celia."

"But the doctor is right. You should rest..." She stared into his clear blue eyes, wondering what would make him relent.

He provided her with an answer as he lowered his voice. "Would it make you content if I rested, Celia?"

She snorted. "You're running around like a chicken with its head cut off, seeing to my trial and stuff...you need to take a minute and think about you. Yes, it would be a relief to know that you had gotten the rest the doctor wants you to get."

The captain stared down at her, something like amusement glittering in his eyes. "Then I will rest...for you."

She smiled at him and caressed his shoulder, then let her hand slip from his body. She blinked wearily, moaning at the dull ache in her back, and her stomach rumbled in hunger.

"Once we have completed dermal surgery on your back, you may eat solids. We injected an intravenous saline solution into you to keep you properly hydrated."

She moaned again, grumbling in reluctant compliance, and the doctor helped her sit up and roll over onto her stomach. Her back stung with every move she made, and it was a relief to lay back down. It almost felt as if she had acute sunburn on her back, and every time the doctor touched it, sharp twinges of pain tickled her nerves. She growled into the pillow.

"I apologize for the pain, but you have reached your limit of pain suppressors. I cannot give you more for another four hours."

She bit back a whimper as he spread some sort of cold cream on the wound, but she settled into the pillow and decided to grin and bear it.

…

Sopek thought he understood the nature of pain. It was an unpleasant sensory input that could be suppressed with superior mental disciplines, such as the disciplines all Vulcans possessed. If discipline was not enough, medication was a sufficient suppressant.

And yet there was no pain like watching Celia suffer an hour and a half of surgery, in pain, and unable to suppress it. Humans did not have the skill that his people had learned, but it was still a slow sort of torture to see the pain resting in her bright green eyes.

He surprised himself when he reached out to her using the bond, only to find that there was no bond to reach with. The realization that he wanted to be bonded to her made him blink in surprise, but as he considered it, it did not seem so surprising. She was in need of his help, and she had already saved his life, helped him survive in the wilderness and aided in their escape. She was competent and cool-headed, and she had been wronged. And to make the matter more pressing, she was aesthetically pleasing and smelled of fresh Earth mint.

He closed his eyes at the revelation and tried not to listen to her whimpers as the doctors continued their surgery. It made his heart twist in agony, and when it was finally over and she relaxed, he relaxed with her, breathing out slowly.

"Remind me never to take a shot for you again," she groaned once the doctors moved away. Sopek winced.

"Had I known beforehand how much pain it would cause you, I would have offered to help you. I still can, if you are in pain."

"How?"

He swallowed thickly, but could not bring himself to tell her. "Perhaps it is unwise to talk to you about it at this point. In half an hour, you may take another pain suppressant, and I will help you eat."

She smiled at him, but it quickly faded. He winced again.

A blessed distraction came in the form of his science officer, Je'Vok, who handed him a PADD containing the information he required.

"_Her file has been altered several times, and underneath the corruption, I found several accolades and achievements. The other officers reported that she was a loyal officer, quiet and self-contained, but respectable. I should have the rest of the file uncorrupted in five hours. I can decode the algorithms used to create the alterations, but it takes time._"

"_Understood. I want a full report by morning. Also, look into the database for laws pertaining to outsiders marrying into our people, specifically their rights and privileges. Are they seen as fully Vulcan?_"

"Affirmative, captain," the man said, and he glanced briefly at Celia before bowing his head and leaving the room.

Celia was staring at him, and he turned his attention to her. "You wanted to say something, Ms. Alvarez?"

She sighed and snuggled down into the pillows. "I still can't believe you're helping me," she sighed.

Sopek blinked. "Perhaps, in time...you will understand."

…

Celia sighed in frustration as time ticked on in the dark, quiet sickbay. The doctor was making rounds, tending to a few crewmembers who had recently suffered plasma burns, but they were on the other side of the room, behind curtains to grant them privacy. A curtain separated her from the rest of the room as well, but there was no veil between her and Sopek. She rolled onto her side and stared at him, lying peacefully on his biobed, his chest rising and falling in even rhythm.

"Ms. Alvarez, I must ask that you lay on your back. The biobed is designed to continue to heal you, and it cannot do so if you are in your current position. I understand you must be intrigued by the captain, but please resume your previous stance."

She growled under her breath in frustration at having to lie down and do nothing, but the doctor seemed oblivious to her sharp exhalation.

The doctor check in on the now sedated Captain and then turned to Celia. "You are bored and frustrated. You aren't used to laying still."

"You think?" she said, trying not to be grouchy, but her voice held no humor.

The doctor's eyes softened. "How about a little stimulation for your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"It occurs to me that there are forces at work around you that you may not yet fully understand. It would be unfair of me, as your doctor, to keep you..as your people say, in the lightlessness."

"You mean in the dark?"

"Isn't that lightlessness?"

"Well lightlessness isn't actually a word..." Celia smirked. "Nevermind. Go on, educate me."

"You know little about how a Vulcan expresses..." he walked over and sat down next to her bed, "the word you might use is...love."

"You're going to tell me that Vulcans actually love?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I might not put it that way...we experience deep and powerful devotion to others."

She blinked. "Ok, fair enough...go on."

The doctor glanced over at the sleeping captain. "He has not left your side since you were brought on board. He has denied himself his usual privacy in favor of keeping you within his sight." He gestured to the missing curtain. "He has been insistent on seeing to your care and well-being, even at the detriment of his own health."

"So what does this all mean?"

"Your people might call it love at first sight," the doctor said softly. "Though, unlike your people, when a Vulcan experiences such a thing, it is not a temporary moment that fades."

Celia's eyebrows furrowed. "So, what are you trying to say?"

"I am not attempting to say. I am saying," he said bluntly. "We do not rouse easily. Our eyes do not wander over the forms of females. We do not date, nor do we flirt. When we are...fixated, engulfed by someone, it lasts and it is for all time. I do not know why, nor if I were to ask him could he tell me, but he has found his..._ashaya_ in you."

"_Ashaya?_"

"The closest word in your language is...beloved. He will have no other woman than you from this point until he dies. He would do whatever it took to see to your contentment, your peace, your..."

"Love?"

"In a manner of speaking. Vulcans...people think we do not feel, I assure it the opposite is true. If your emotions were a river, ours are tsunami and you, young T'Sai, have captured my captain. It is up to you on how you...receive this."

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Vulcans do not lie," the doctor said simply. "I understand you want to move about, but please, try to be still. Your epidermis is still in need of healing, but come morning, you may walk again."

He turned and strode to his office, and she turned her head towards Sopek. The man was still deep in sleep, and she wondered what he was dreaming about. Did Vulcans dream? Was he...dreaming of her? If human love was a river against a tsunami, was that even possible?

Her head buzzed with questions, and she found no sleep for several hours as she stared up at the ceiling. It was her move, and she wasn't sure what to do.


	6. Delight

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to bina W, maba7x, Fameanon, 2redbird, Ahlysha, Wudelfin, jackiemack916 and wolfen281 for reviewing!**_

Sopek opened his eyes, bringing his bio-controls back into line. His sleep had not been as restorative as he would have liked, in fact, he vaguely recalled a dream about Celia being taken away from him by Trent and his cronies. A human shadow lingered near him throughout the nightly vision, and he had no way to fight it...

Until now.

He slowly sat up and looked immediately to his right, where Celia was staring aimlessly at the ceiling as the doctors scanned her one more time.

"You are restricted to quarters for another twenty-four hours, Ms. Alvarez. Nurse T'Lau will escort you to your room."

"That won't be necessary," Sopek interjected, nudging the second doctor out of the way and carefully working his arms under Celia's body. "I will take her to her quarters."

She frowned incredulously up at him as he lifted her into his arms, but then a small smirk lit her eyes, and she turned to the doctor.

"Don't worry about calling the nurse, I've got my own transportation. Where to, _spasimante_?"

Sopek raised an eyebrow at that, but did not miss the glance Celia threw at Dr. Kival, who had both eyebrows raised.

"You'll be housed on Deck 3, in guest quarters," the captain continued, shifting her weight in his arms and heading out the door.

"Captain, I have not released you from-"

But the doors were already shut, and he strode confidently down the corridor towards the turbolift. Celia narrowed her eyes at him, but a sly grin slipped into her incredulous, almost accusatory stare.

"Do you do this often, captain?"

He shook his head. "No, I only carry a guest like this aboard my ship when she saves my life, and endures painful surgery on my behalf. It is, as your people say, the least I can do."

"So that's...what, three people you've carried?"

He narrowed his eyes down at her as he slipped into the turbolift. "_Deck 3_," he ordered the computer, then stared darkly down at her.

"You are the only person I have carried, Celia," he murmured, his voice deepening. She blinked, and her eyes grew dark.

"I was just kidding," she whispered in reply, seemingly cowed by the look he was giving her.

He let his gaze soften, and he allowed the tiniest of smiles to grace his lips. "I thought as much."

The turbolift slowed, and he strode out of it, and five doors down and to the right, he tapped an entrance code and walked inside the darkened room.

"_Lights_," he ordered in Vulcan, and the room glowed with a dim, reddish light. He sighed. "_Full lights._"

The room brightened further, but Celia frowned as he set her in a chair. "I liked the lights the way they were, you know..."

He raised an eyebrow. "_Computer, half-lights_."

The room resumed its ruddy glow, and she smiled. "I like it...I assume you chose red because of the colors of your homeworld?"

"Indeed. Is there anything you need?"

She paused, biting her lip, then she sighed. "I'm really thirsty...I haven't had a chance to change clothes...I don't really feel clean...and my back is still sore. Those biobeds are a lot more uncomfortable than you'd think."

"Then by all means, clean yourself and rest while I see about new clothes for you, and something to drink. Have you ever tasted Vulcan tea?"

"No, I haven't."

"Would you be willing to try some?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure...something maybe to help me sleep?"

He nodded. "I will return shortly. Do you know how to operate a sonic shower?"

"I figured out Coridan technology without much help. I think I can handle a Vulcan shower."

Sopek bowed his head, then left her to her own devices as he fetched her the things she required.

…

Celia leaned her head back into the vibrations, relishing this most wonderful of luxuries. While on the run in Coridan, she had rarely gotten to bathe as often as was hygienic, and more often than not, they did their bathing in the river. It was cold, rocky, and not at all pleasant, but the warm vibrations of the sonic shower soothed her muscles and almost sent her to sleep. But she roused herself by cleaning her hair, and she sighed in relief as she wrapped herself in a spare blanket, waiting for Sopek to return with clothes.

She laid down on the bed, on her stomach, and snuggled into the warm covers. Coridan was mostly damp and cool, but this room was wonderfully warm and dry, and the bed was so soft...

She awoke with a dry mouth, feeling slightly groggy, but what captured her attention were the warm hands rubbing up and down her spine. She sighed into their warm touch, moaning in contentment as she relaxed further into the pillow.

"_Sopek_...that feels so good..."

"How did you know it was me?" he murmured, and she chuckled.

"I think you're the only person on this ship with the gumption and the permission to touch me like-"

She gasped aloud as he pressed his fingers into her left shoulder blade, but he released her, and she sighed as the tension rushed from her body.

He continued his massage, and she whimpered. "Right there...please, don't stop..."

Sopek's voice was uncertain, and it cracked as he asked his next question. "Is this what humans sound like when things are...pleasurable?"

"Don't you know it," she said, arching into his caresses. "God, you're wonderful..."

He continued down her back, alternating the tension-releasing pressure with more Earth-style massage, and she almost felt like she could purr by the end of it all.

She patted the space next to her, and he laid down on his side, waiting for her to speak.

"Thank you, captain," she murmured, "for helping me. I don't know what will happen when we reach Vulcan, but you've been nothing but kind to me. I appreciate that. It's like going on vacation after a dry spell of nothing but work."

"Vulcans do not...go on vacation."

"You know, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Your people are just naturally hard-core, I guess."

"I do not understand the meaning of that phrase," he said, leaning over her to the bedside table, where robes were waiting for her. "You may dress at your leisure."

He handed her the clothes and sat up, turning away from her to give her privacy. She turned her back on him and pulled the shirt over her head.

"Hard-core...damn, what does that mean? I guess...very dedicated to a cause or a thing. Not even taking a sabbatical to recharge your brain and refresh yourself...that's hard-core." She pulled on the pants, then sat back down and tucked her legs under her. "You can turn around now."

"Vulcans do not require such leisure time," he explained, obeying her request. "However, you are correct in noting that we are a dedicated people. There are many causes that are worthy of dedication."

"It's _logical _to be dedicated to them?" she asked with a smirk. His eyes twinkled, and he nodded soberly.

"Indeed. Very logical."

"But what about people? Is it logical to be dedicated to them?"

Sopek paused, apparently in deep thought. "Bonds between family members, husband and wife all contribute to a more peaceful society, and are necessary, as they are the first teachers of logic and discipline to the next generation. Harmonious interaction between husband and wife contributes to a peaceful, balanced society. To be dedicated to one's family and mate is logical."

He paused again, and she bit her lip as he reached out and gently touched her cheek, cautiously and tentatively stroking the very tips of his fingers down the planes of her face.

"I could become very dedicated to you, Celia," he whispered. She shivered and blinked slowly; the doctor was right about Sopek, and yet, that didn't bother her in the slightest. He was handsome and polite, assumed nothing and was risking his very career to help her stay alive and fight against Trent. Her experiences on Earth and Coridan had made her bitter, but this was sweetness she could not deny.

She slowly leaned forward, raising her hand to cup his cheek. She hovered it over his skin, silently asking for permission, and his eyes grew dark. She touched him, lightly exploring the warm roughness of his flesh.

Still, she moved forward, ever so slowly inching towards him, taking the moments to examine his sharp features. Their noses brushed, and she nuzzled him before tilting her head and pressing her lips to his.

Even then, she was gentle, chastely locking lips with him for a few moments before pulling away, slowly brushing her lips over his again, teasing him. His lips parted.

"I've never kissed the human way before," he whispered.

"Do you like it?"

"It is...invigorating." He cupped her cheek with one hand, and with the other, he rolled down the ring and pinky finger on her free hand. "This is how my people kiss..."

She gasped as he stroked his fingers up hers, releasing a shockwave of warmth and a tingling sensation that shot up her arm to her spine. Her eyes became hooded as she nuzzled him again, encouraging him to touch her like that again.

Sopek pressed his lips to hers, imitating her earlier action, and she parted her lips, inviting him to kiss her more vigorously.

"How do you wish me to proceed, Celia?" His voice rumbled against her lips, making her tremble, and that combined with the still-exhilarating work of his fingers against her hand, warmth spilled into her core.

"Just follow my lead," she replied, kissing him again, and keeping in mind that he wasn't quite sure what to do, she kept things simple, and kissed him gently, almost teasingly. But Sopek, thankfully, was a very quick study, and he soon understood the basic principles of kissing the human way. He gently stroked his fingers down her cheek as he returned the favor to her, and she groaned, sheathing her fingers through his hair. His pace quickened slightly at that gesture, and she gave herself over to all the sensations he was coaxing out of her.

Never had she been kissed like this, so tenderly, yet with such roiling undertones of passion, bubbling below the surface, ready to break free at any moment. Her first kiss had been with a total stranger at a sweet sixteen party, and had been thoroughly boring and slightly disgusting. She didn't even consider Trent's advances as counting towards an actual kiss. _This _was a kiss, and Sopek's hold on her slowly became more confident, more possessive, and paired with the tender yet tantalizing work of his mouth, she was on the verge of becoming a hot mess in his arms. She moaned, gently fisting his hair just to see what it would do to him.

_Another one of your pleasurable noises, Celia?_

Out of the blue, his voice echoed in her brain, and she breathed in sharply. She slowly pulled away, but he cupped her cheek and seemingly searched her very soul with his gaze.

_I am touching you. We can speak._

She wondered wildly if he was somehow picking up on her thoughts, andhe smirked and gently caressed her lip with his thumb.

_All Vulcans are able to pick up thoughts through telepathic touch, but a latent ability only brought up between lovers is telepathic communication. We are touching. We can speak._

He continued to caress her lip with his thumb as she puzzled that out, and she had a sudden revelation about the core of his words. _Lovers_. She kissed him again.

Her hands wandered down his back, tracing his thin spine with a delicate touch, and his hands abruptly clasped her lower back, pulling her forward. She moved her legs so she could straddle his legs, and their kiss became heated, yet the pace slowed to a languid, sensual speed so she could taste every inch of his mouth.

Her tongue gently swiped along his lower lip, and when he gasped and tightened his grip on her, she invited his tongue to play. Sopek accepted her invitation.

Several minutes of heaven passed them by. No words needed to be said, and he didn't even speak inside her mind for a while. Hot and heady silence broken only by instinctive moans and gasps filled the space between them, and she whined in protest as he broke off their kiss. However, he quickly dove for her neck and suckled it, and she pressed his head to her flesh, gripping his hair with ardor.

_That pleases you, does it not?_

She could only reply with a breathless "yeah", as the way he lavished his tongue over her neck made speaking difficult.

_It pleases me that you are pleased...Celia, I wish to protect you. I know we have not known each other long, but I cannot help but dwell on what will happen when we reach Vulcan. I have a solution I wish for you to consider..._

"Say it out loud, then...please..."

He nodded and nibbled up to her ear. "I wish you to marry me, Celia. A human wife of Vulcan, as I discovered today, has all the rights and privileges of a native. You would be entitled to legal representation, and I could appeal for Vulcan authorities to mediate in your case."

She gently pushed him away and cupped his cheek, staring at him for a minute or two. His expression faded to contriteness, and as he opened his mouth to speak again, she shook her head and pressed a finger to his lips.

"It's not that I don't like you, or think you're attractive...I am highly attracted to you, and I think we make an excellent team. I've never really been one to believe in love at first sight, but you've proven in a short amount of time that you can and will take care of me, and respect me...I appreciate all of that, but I don't want to chain you to me when I don't think I'll win this case. There's nothing but my word against his."

He stared at her, his gaze flicking between her eyes, and he tentatively leaned forward again, and when she did not move, he kissed her fiercely. She whined in longing.

"What was that for?" she asked as he pulled away. He smirked and cupped her face with his hands.

"You wished to protect me...you worry that if you marry me and somehow lose, I will be lonely without you. I assure you, we will win this case...and if you were trying to dissuade me from making you my wife, you failed, Celia. Your statement has only highlighted your attractive qualities, your loyalty, your intelligence, your ability to think on your feet...and your compassion...nothing attracts a Vulcan male more than compassion, _ashaya_...you failed. I still wish to marry you. I am determined to marry you."

She blinked rapidly, then smiled wanly at him as she leaned her forehead against his. "I wish I had your confidence."

"If it is any consolation, my first officer says your file has been tampered with. The assault charge, and several other fictional misdemeanors, have been added illegally. We will bring this evidence to Earth authorities. Along with your testimony, we will win."

She closed her eyes as tears burned them, and he withdrew his hand.

"Why do you cry, Celia?"

His face was blurred as she wrapped her arms around him and breathed in to compose herself. "Just when I come to terms with the inevitability of my death for this...I finally have something to lose."

Sopek's gaze softened, and he stroked his fingers boldly down her cheek, making her gasp. "Consider me your suitor, Celia Alvarez. We will win, and you will have everything to gain."


	7. Wife

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon, Ahlysha, jackiemack916, bina W, 2redbird, and Jeffrey Fouberg for reviewing!**_

"You have got to be kidding me."

The doctor simply raised an eyebrow and injected her neck with another hypospray. "Vulcans do not...kid. What I say is absolute truth, Ms. Alvarez. The captain has fixated on you, and without your help, he will surely die when his Time comes."

Celia blinked and stared at the ceiling. "Are you sure you're not just making this up? This sounds too...weird to be true."

"I know the notion of such things must be highly unpleasant to you, but it is the truth. The captain will die unless you mate with him."

"You're absolutely serious?"

The doctor nodded soberly. "We do not lie about such things. You do, however, have the right to call a challenger, should you find the captain unsatisfactory -"

"You said that was a fight to the death. I am not going to condemn him like that!"

"So you will marry him?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Can I talk with him, please?"

"I am certain he will be more than willing to grant an audience with you. I will contact the bridge."

Celia nodded in thanks and watched the doctor move over to the comm, calling up to the bridge. She didn't understand what was being said, so she waited patiently for him to give her news. In the meantime, she contemplated the heat pulsing through her core, making her heart pound in nervous anticipation.

"The captain is in his ready room. I will escort you there, so you may speak with him."

She hopped off the biobed and followed him out sickbay, and soon she found herself facing the door to the captain's ready room.

"He's expecting you," the doctor said, then left her alone. She pushed the buzzer and heard his summons to come in, and she obeyed.

…

Sopek took another sip of tea and scrolled down the search page of lawyers, examining their credentials one by one. He had enough in savings to give Celia the best legal representation, should she refuse him...he didn't want to dwell on it, but it was logical to prepare for all outcomes. He could sense that she admired him, cared for him, but was her affection strong enough to see that he was the best mate for her, that he could and would protect her?

His attention was drawn to his comm panel when the bridge contacted him, and relayed the message that Celia wished to see him. He swiftly brought his biocontrols down and quickly stood, requesting that they send him the human woman immediately. He walked over to the window and waited, staring out at the stars, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

The door buzzer rang, and he closed his eyes, summoning her into the small room with him. He could sense she was alone, and he swallowed down his nerves and opened his mouth to speak, still staring out at the field of stars.

"Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes," she said clearly. "I just want you to know, dragging a man with your muscle mass through the jungle isn't exactly easy. It was hard work."

"I apologize for inconveniencing you-"

"I never said it was an inconvenience. I said it was hard work. And I'm not going to let that hard work go to waste...the doctor says you won't have anyone but me...and that means if I don't accept you, you'll die."

He closed his eyes. So she knew. "I cannot...control how...you stir me, Celia. What is, is. I understand if you do not want me, and if so, I have arranged legal representation-"

"Sopek," she said softly. "Turn around, sweetheart. Look at me."

_Sweetheart. An endearment_, his beast offered. He obeyed her and slowly turned around, fixing his gaze on her. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Since you're determined to sink or swim with me, we might as well sink or swim together."

He swallowed. "What are you saying, Celia?"

Her smile softened. "Sopek, I accept your proposal."

Sopek stared at her, and he slowly reached out and grasped her hand, realizing his hands were shaking. He gently pulled her forward, then tenderly cupped her face and bent down for a kiss.

"Celia," he whispered. "My Celia..."

"So our next order of business is for me to familiarize myself with Vulcan wedding rituals, and we'll need someone to perform the ceremony, right?"

He shook his head, shifting his hands ever so slightly down to her chin. Her eyes widened as he laid down the first threads of their bond.

"No need, _ashaya_. I will marry you here and now."

"How?" she breathed, and he kissed her, slowly pouring himself into her. She gasped into his mouth and made a noise of surprise, but then she moaned, her posture stiffening, and she melted into his touch.

Once it was done, he pulled back and lowered his hands to her shoulders. She was trembling, but her gaze was tender, her touch gentle as she stroked his cheek.

"No witnesses?"

"They will look into your eyes and know that you are mine," he replied smoothly. "And they will see that I am yours."

Tears welled up in her eyes as he sensed her adjusting to the new presence in her mind, and a few tears spilled down her cheeks as she embraced him. "I didn't realize you felt so strongly about me."

"Vulcan devotion is deep and powerful, Celia. You will see more of what I mean in time. But now, we will register our marriage with the High Council once we reach Vulcan. You are untouchable to Earth authorities as long as you stay on Vulcan soil. That includes this ship."

She stared at him, blinking rapidly against a gloss of tears, and he could see the lines on her face finally softening, the tension in her shoulders melting away. She blinked slowly as she leaned further into him, and he sighed, stroking his hand up and down her back.

"I love you, Sopek," she whispered several minutes later. He could feel the cold wetness of her tears seep through his shirt, and he closed his eyes, examining the new bond for anything that might have gone awry. The bond was fine, but she was on the brink of a breakdown. He pulled her towards the couch and set her down, then sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She breathed in a shaky breath, clutching him tightly. She was closer now...

"You make me feel safe," she continued, her voice thick, as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Let it out, _ashaya_," he whispered, holding her closer. "I know you...you are a soldier, but there is only so much a soldier can take...and know that I am here."

She gasped and clutched his shirt, and for the next hour, he held her close, rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into his chest. She tried several times to compose herself, only to continue crying. He kept up a steady stream of encouragement and comfort, and she professed love for him several times that hour, but curses and pleas to her deity also spilled from her mouth as well. It pained him, but now he could calm her, support her, unlike her surgery two days ago.

He lifted her, once she fell asleep from the exhaustion of letting a year's worth of trauma and stress out of her body, and no one said a word to him as he carried his new wife to his quarters. He laid her in his bed and tenderly pulled the covers up to her chest, and she sighed into the pillow, her spent body relaxing as she fell deeper into sleep.

"Trent and his father will pay for this," he whispered to her, and he bent down and lightly kissed her forehead. "I promise you."

…

Celia drifted awake, and the first sensation that returned to her was thirst. She also realized she wasn't in the same bed as she had slept in last night, and it wasn't until she opened her eyes and saw Sopek pouring tea that she remembered her breakdown in his ready room.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three hours," he replied calmly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You needed the rest."

"Mm," she replied absentmindedly, stretching her arms upward and yawning. Before she could put her arms down, however, Sopek was wrapping his around her torso, and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She smiled up at him.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I realized I am not well-versed in human affection. I've been reading as much as I can while you were asleep. Is my affection agreeable?"

"You're such a sweetheart," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "Do I smell food?"

"Indeed. I thought you might be hungry. I also have a Golian blend of tea for you, if you wish."

She kissed his cheek and sawed off a corner of the pastry he had brought her, then held it up to his lips with the fork-like utensil provided. He raised an eyebrow, then smirked and took the piece of pastry in his mouth, licking his lips after he chewed. She smiled and took a bite herself.

"Figgy," she commented after a few bites. "I like it."

"I am pleased," he purred, kissing her neck. She closed her groggy eyes and moaned, but he pulled away and let her lean against his chest as she drank down her tea, and she set the empty cup and plate aside, relaxing into him.

"Now, you were kissing my neck, and I-"

But he was already kissing her neck again, lavishing his tongue in delicate, skillful swirls over her carotid artery, and she groaned, threading her fingers through his gray hair.

"How is it that you know exactly what makes me melt?" she whimpered. He made a sound that seemed suspiciously like a chuckle, and she leaned her head further away from him, giving him even more access to the curves and planes of her neck and shoulder.

"I am observant," he replied. "I can sense your desires through the bond, and I will act on those desires. Never will you hunger for attention, physical or otherwise...that would be negligent of me..."

"But I _do _hunger, Sopek," she whispered, and he chuckled.

"I know."

Celia gasped as a hot pulse of arousal shot down to her core, and Sopek growled into her neck, enveloping the junction of her neck and shoulder with his mouth. His teeth pricked her flesh, and she stiffened, gripping the bedsheets as he nipped harder.

_Vulcan men mark their mates by biting them...I wish to do so now...will you allow it?_

She moaned and nodded, too caught up in the sensations to make words. And then his teeth ripped through her flesh, and she clasped her free hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

_These walls are thick, ashaya_, he purred in her head as he gripped her harder. She whimpered. _Take your hand away from your mouth, please._

She let her hand drop, gripping his thigh as he swirled his tongue over the new wound, suckling it.

"This will scar nicely," he whispered, lightly kissing her cheek. "And all will know that you are the wife of Sopek."

"Can I mark you?" She asked before she even allowed herself to think about it, and his grip on her tightened.

"I would...be very pleased if you did."

She turned around in his arms and latched her mouth to his neck, suckling him with fervor as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. She lightly bit him, and he growled, holding her so hard it almost hurt.

"Celia..."

She took a deep breath through her nose and plunged her teeth into his flesh, and he yelped, gripping her bottom with his large palms as she dug in deeper, scaring him as he had marked her. His blood was cool and tasted metallic in her mouth, like copper, and his grip on her behind did not fade as she sucked at the wound, licking it and kissing it. The moan that tumbled from his lips was soft and low, and she licked him one more time before pulling back and staring into his dark eyes.

She was just about to lean forward and let him taste his blood on her lips when his comm beeped, and he growled, tapping the comm panel by his bed as she licked her lips.

"_Bridge to Sopek...Ambassador Trent is hailing us, sir. He says he is on a vessel on an intercept course. He will be here in 24 hours._"

"Acknowledge his hail, but inform him that I am quite indisposed at the moment. I will speak with him tomorrow morning."

Celia swallowed thickly and rubbed the back of her neck, sitting back on her heels. "Maybe you should talk to him now..." she whispered.

Sopek growled and ended the transmission, then pulled her right back in place and kissed her lips.

"I have better things to do than cater to the whims of a coward."

"Such as?" she whispered, lost in the sensation of his lips on her throat. He simply growled and pulled her forward, and she sighed into his caresses.

"I love you, sweetheart," she breathed. "I really do."


	8. Charge

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to vulcangiggles, bina W, T'Sara, jackiemack916, 2redbird, Ahlysha and the anon reviewer for reviewing!**_

Celia awoke to the sensation of someone kissing her neck, and she groaned, turning away so he could have more access to her skin. Her sleep had been dreamless, just as Sopek said it would be when he gave her neuropressure last night. She felt relaxed and comfortable, and she was content to simply lay there and stroke his hair as he worked tenderly at her neck.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at Sopek.

"Good morning," he purred, gently kissing her lips. She cupped his cheek.

"So Trent is coming this afternoon?"

"Indeed," he said. "And considering his haste to meet with the _Ni'Var_, I'm sure he will be contacting this ship any minute now."

"_Bridge to Sopek_," came a voice at the comm panel, and Sopek tapped it.

"Sopek here."

"_We're receiving a hail from Nautilus. It's Ambassador Trent._"

"Eager little bugger, isn't he?" Celia growled. He raised an eyebrow and slid off of her, straightening his shirt. He was already dressed.

"Transfer it to my quarters," he ordered, then sat down at his desk, pressing a button to activate his monitor.

He nodded curtly to the man on the screen. "Ambassador."

"_You will forgive my haste in contacting you, but there's been a change of plans, as I'm sure you've deduced. The Nautilus is en route to rendezvous with you in two hours. This criminal must be brought to justice immediately, and the sooner she's in jail on Earth, the better._"

Celia wrinkled her nose at the sound of Trent's oily voice, but Sopek simply raised an eyebrow.

"You do not trust your Vulcan allies to deliver her safely to Vulcan, ambassador? I assure you, my crew and Ms. Alvarez are safe, and a few more days is not so long to wait for this trial."

"_You will transport her aboard our vessel when we arrive_," Trent continued as if Sopek had said nothing. "_Please have her ready to depart._"

"Ms. Alvarez is not leaving this vessel until we reach Vulcan."

Trent's voice was sour as he replied. "_I am an ambassador, Captain Sopek. I suggest you obey my orders and have Celia Alvarez ready to leave when we arrive._"

"I do not take orders from you, ambassador, and in any case, her situation has become...more complex."

"_What is that supposed to mean?_"

"I'll explain what you need to know when you arrive, ambassador. A pleasant journey."

He promptly ended the transmission, and Celia rose from her seat on his bed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

She couldn't think of anything to say, but he seemed to understand her silence. She kissed his cheek and buried her nose into his neck, and he reached up to her and stroked her face with tender, gentle fingers.

"They will not take you from me," he growled. "Not after I have won you as my wife. He will lose, I assure you."

"If anyone can make this happen, it's you, sweetheart," she whispered, and he leaned back into her touch.

"I must go to the bridge, but I will only be gone perhaps an hour. I will return as soon as I can, _ashaya._"

"Sopek...what happens when Trent gets here?"

He blinked. "I will illuminate him to the fruitlessness of his mission, and inform him of your new status as she who is my wife."

"And if he...insists that I'm going with him?"

Sopek growled and stood up, making her jump. He gripped her elbows and pulled her to his body, then loosened his grip and lightly kissed her forehead.

"_He will not take you from me_," he said, his voice husky. The bond was tight with tension, and she cupped his cheek.

"You've got my back?"

"I will protect you." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Always, Celia. Because you are mine and I am yours."

…

Subcommander Vanish folding his hands neatly behind him as the airlock doors parted, and Trent and two aides stepped through, glancing around the small corridor in disgust.

"Where is Captain Sopek?" the ambassador insisted, glaring at him. "I demand to see him immediately." He folded his arms across his chest and looked up at the tall subcommander with a disapproving gaze. "I thought it was common practice for the captain of a vessel to greet an ambassador at the airlock."

"What is so important that he cannot come down here and greet the ambassador?" one of Trent's aides said. "Instead, he sends some low-level ensign to greet us?"

"Perhaps he shouldn't be captain if he cannot recognize proper protocols," the other aide suggested, sneering his nose. "We will be filing a complaint with the High Command."

Vanish blinked. "There is no need to shout, ambassador, and if you have finished voicing your complaints, I will take you to the captain. And I am a subcommander, which is a higher rank than your own Earth captains."

Trent narrowed his eyes. "I hardly care what rank you hold. It is our right to take that criminal back to Earth to face trial for her actions. Where is she?"

"Right this way," he said, leading them to the conference room. "The captain and T'Sai Celia are waiting for you."

"T'Sai?" Trent hissed. "Since when did she become a lady? That..._woman_ is a criminal."

Vanish simply raised an eyebrow as they reached the door (he nodded to the two security guards flanking the door, but Trent did not bother) and tapped on the control panel, alerting the captain to their presence. The door opened, and the ambassador and his aides stormed in, and after a moment Vanish followed with the guards, and the door swished shut.

…

Sopek cupped his wife's cheek, letting down his guard to fully imbibe her with his strength. He could feel her fear, her worry, and he soothed it, letting his calm and control wash over her tension like balm on a wound. She relaxed, and he touched his forehead briefly to hers, closing his eyes.

_I love you_, came a message from her mind, and he nodded, swiftly kissing her before stepping away. As if he could sense the new presence outside, the doorchime buzzed with Vanish's alert, and he turned towards the doorway, putting himself between it and his wife; she lingered behind him, her arms crossed over her chest, a physical barrier that he now recognized as a defense mechanism. She was uncomfortable. He sent her another burst of confidence.

The door swished open, and Trent marched directly to him, his lined and ashen face wrinkled into a look of disgust. He sneered in victory when he saw Celia, but he turned back to the captain and stared him in the eye.

"I want the criminal," he said softly, perhaps thinking his voice sounded dangerous. "Now."

Sopek raised an eyebrow. "That will be quite impossible. Have you been introduced to my staff, ambassador?"

Trent looked confused, but he forged ahead, looking to his first officer. "This is Subcommander Vanish, my executive officer. Security officers Heret and V'Kal." He paused, letting the ambassador stew in confusion.

He turned back to his _a'duna_ and held out his fingers for her to take. "And this...is she who is my wife, Celia."

She immediately stepped forward and willingly stroked his fingers, glaring victoriously over his shoulder at Trent.

Sopek dropped his hand and turned back to the ambassador. His face had been very red when he first walked in, but now it was turning a pale grayish color, and he looked rather ill.

"You married this criminal?" he breathed.

"Not as criminal as you and your son would have us believe," the captain replied evenly. "So I am sure you'll understand why she cannot leave this ship. She belongs here, with me, and she will not depart until we reach Vulcan. I was ordered to take her to Vulcan, and that is what I intend to do."

Trent's cold gaze found Celia. "You little whore," he hissed, and Sopek turned to her, confused as to what Trent was talking about. The way he said it, the captain was sure it was an insult, but he wanted to know its meaning before taking action.

"Don't you wish," his wife replied. "Remember the deal I _didn't _take."

"You married him for immunity, and probably his money. Vulcan pays its captains well."

Sopek frowned. "Celia, what is a whore?"

To his surprise, Vanish answered his question. "A whore is a person who gives sexual favors to another in exchange for personal gain."

"You would know about it, wouldn't you, Subcommander?" Trent said with a nasty smirk. But the smirk died as Sopek took hold of Trent's shirt and pulled him around to face him.

"Are you implying that my wife married me solely for personal gain? That all she offers me is sexual pleasure and nothing more?" His voice was cold and deadly, calm and controlled, yet underneath it, he could feel anger quivering in his gut.

The ambassador scowled. "I'm not implying anything. I'm saying it, captain."

Sopek released him and allowed him to straighten his shirt, but then he quickly swung his arm and brought his hand down hard on Trent's collarbone. The man cried out as the bone broke cleanly in half, and Celia gasped.

"Do not insult she who is my wife," Sopek said in that same, deathly calm voice.

Trent's aides made to run forward, but the security guards held them back. "Your ambassador has made a personal attack on the T'Sai. It is his duty to protect her. You cannot intervene."

"Shut up!" Trent roared, wincing in pain. "You let them go, or I will have you all dismissed! And _you_!"

He rounded on Celia and marched forward towards her. "You like playing games, you slut? No witnesses, no paperwork...this is all a facade. You're not married, you're just pretending! You're coming with me to stand trial for your sick crimes."

Sopek frowned as Trent's fingers closed around Celia's wrist, and suddenly the ambassador's wrist was in his hand, and he was squeezing hard enough to break bone. And break it did, and Trent howled in pain, but Sopek squeezed harder, blocking the man's weak attempts to push him away.

"_You touched what is mine_," he growled, letting the fury course through his veins. Trent's aides were shouting, but he could not hear them...

"_You touched my wife without her approval_," he continued, taking the ambassador's forearm in his other hand as the man struggled. "_You tried to take her away from me...you are weak, and foolish. Not even strong enough to resist me now..._"

With a satisfying crunch, the radius and the ulna broke in half, and the man howled, screaming for his aides. But they were restrained. They could not intervene...

He let the man's arms go and grasped his neck, squeezing as he lifted him into the air. "_She would never want a weak fool like you._"

He tightened his grip, secretly pleased with the gagging sounds the human made as his face slowly turned purple. The man gasped for breath, writhing pathetically under his grip, and Sopek decreased the pressure enough to let him breathe in one breath, then squeezed harder than before.

"Sopek, you've made your point!" Celia said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, blinking himself from the spell of bloodlust, and he blindly tossed the ambassador across the room, as far away from Celia as was possible.

Her gaze softened as he stroked her fingers. _He insulted you, _he said in her mind. _I cannot let that go unpunished._

Trent had slowly hauled himself to his feet, and he held his arms tight to his body as he spat in Celia's direction. Sopek felt the fury flare again in his blood, but the human aides rushed Trent from the room.

"Good riddance," his wife growled. "Stupid idiot."

_I told you he would not take you from me._

She grinned.

…

Once the door to his quarters were closed, Sopek turned to her, breathing in a deep breath. His actions, while justified, were very violent, and he could have risked the chance to defend her because of his impulsive need to protect her.

At least the _Ni'Var _had continued its course towards Vulcan. The _Nautilus _had departed an hour ago, and Sopek let them go without incident. The _Ni'Var_, as fast as she was, would catch them and outstrip them by this evening, and they would reach Vulcan long before the human ship even reached the system.

He could feel through the bond that he had frightened her with his strength, but something else was thrumming beneath the apprehension, something dark. It drew him like a sandfly to water...

"Celia, I apologize for frightening you in the conference room. My behavior was unbecom-"

In the time it took him to start his apology, she had crossed the room, clasped his shirt and sealed her lips hotly over his. He groaned as she swallowed his words, and he stroked his hands up her back and into her hair.

He tried to speak when she pulled away, but she pressed a finger to his lips. "You really do know how to turn me on, don't you?"

He searched her for her meaning and found it when a hot pulse of arousal made the bond tremble, and he growled, claiming her lips once more. Her warm lips pulled away again and latched onto his neck, and he closed his eyes.

"The violence aroused you?" he whispered. She made a noise that sounded like negation.

"No, it's...the fact that...you defended me...I like a man who can...handle himself...and me..." Her sentence was punctuated with arousing little kisses and licks to his neck, and her final words came from somewhere around his shoulder.

He growled, finding himself at a disadvantage. He had no way of latching his mouth onto her neck, and his mouth was watering for another taste of her flesh. So he raised his fingers and began caressing her neck, letting his guard drop completely, tracing sensual circles over her skin.

She gasped and pressed herself into him, and the soft moan that issued from her lips was muffled by his neck. Her teeth pricked his skin, and he hissed, pressing her head harder into his flesh.

_Bite me, Celia_, he begged. _Mark me as thine._

She moaned again and obeyed, and he groaned as her teeth ripped through him, and the soft suction of her lips forced a desperate cry from his mouth.

"Celia," he whispered hoarsely. He growled and picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently, but then hovered over her, panting in want.

"I promised I would let you have plenty of time before we consummate our union," he purred, nipping at her neck. "But you are making it very hard for me to keep that promise..."

"There's more than one way to make love, Sopek," she whispered in reply, unlatching his shirt. "Do you want me to show you?"

"I read some information in regards to that." He shrugged off his shirt, tossing it aside, and he shivered as she gently scratched her nails down his chest. "You humans are..."

The words caught in his throat as she stripped off her own shirt, and she grinned up at him, caressing her bra strap.

"Do you want me to show you, my love?"

He gasped as her fingers slipped beneath the hem of his pants, and he threw his head back, blindly searching her undergarment for its clasp. He cried out as she bit him again and flipped him onto his back, and the dark, hungry look in her eyes made him moan.

She stripped off his now too-tight pants and stroked a finger over his loincloth; he shivered, cupping her cheek.

"I thought I was supposed to be pleasing you."

"And you will. Now stay still, my love. I think you'll like this..."

…

Trent glared at Celia's record, his watery blue eyes narrowed at the screen. So she thought becoming a Vulcan's whore could save her?

He abruptly stood and hurled the PADD across the room, and the screen cracked as it hit the floor with a dull thud.

He turned to the comm system and typed in the code for the High Command, and he took several deep breaths, schooling his expression as the VHC secretary's desk came on the screen.

"How may I help you, ambassador?" the woman asked. He frowned.

"I need to speak with the High Command as soon as possible."

"One moment, Osu..."

The VHC logo came on the screen, indicating that he was on hold, and he waited, pacing in front of the comm.

"How may we help you, ambassador?"

V'Las' voice was calm and collected, and Trent glared at the man, letting the minister see the bruises on his neck.

"There is something we must discuss."


	9. Clanswoman

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to vulcangiggles, Ahlysha, 2redbird, jackiemack916, and IrishBug74 for reviewing!**_

Celia moaned as she felt fingers trail down her side, tickling her and thus fully waking her. She felt more relaxed and satisfied than she had felt in a year, and as the events of last night came rushing back to her, she pressed her body against his warm chest, rubbing his back with the flat of her palm.

"Good morning," she whispered, opening her eyes, loving the shock that ran through her body at the sight of his blue irises staring intently at her. She was getting used to it, and she hoped that never got used to it. Just the way his eyes made her spine tingle when he looked at her was enough to get her going.

"Did I hear that transmission correctly?" she continued, rubbing her groggy eyes. "We passed the _Nautilus _during the night?"

"We did. We will reach Vulcan tomorrow morning. They will not arrive until the afternoon. I received word concerning the funerals we will attend together. My family have robes you may borrow for the event. It will be...a somber affair, but your service was honorable, and their families wish to acknowledge that."

She nodded and stroked his cheek. "When is the first funeral?"

"Tomorrow evening at sundown."

He felt a flicker of desire passing through the bond to him. His eyes widened, and he knew...if she were a Vulcan, she would be purring. "Should I continue my ministrations from last night?" he asked, his voice a soft tenor, his hands already sliding down her body.

"Sopek," she whispered. "I never...thought of Vulcans as..." she gasped as he kissed her thigh, "hyper-sexual..."

Sopek lavished his tongue over her smooth flesh. "A Vulcan male will do whatever is logically available to him to keep his mate content. I feed from your desire vibrating our bond." His voice had turned low, almost a growl.

She leaned back, her head lulling into the pillow. She felt the moist touch of his tongue teasing over her center. "Oh, Sopek...I might not be able to wait to consummate our marriage." She gripped at the sheets as he licked her again, throwing her head back, whimpering.

Sopek looked up at her. "Tell me, _ashaya_...give me your word and I will take you..."

The com beeped, breaking the moment.

"_Osu, I ask forgiveness for the intrusion on your private time, but there is a priority communication coming from Vulcan. It is your father."_

Sopek growled and made to move off her, but she pulled his face up to meet her lips. He closed his eyes and groaned, but then tore himself from his wife's sweet embrace and moved to his comm unit. He tapped it and took a seat in his chair, and Celia covered herself with the sheet and watched his interaction with his father.

Stovik looked rather impatient, but Sopek schooled his expression and leaned back in his chair. "Father," he said, bowing his head.

"I hear you are on route to Vulcan, my son," he said calmly. "Is there a possibility that you will be visiting me? My brothers are here, and they have not seen you in two years. A visit would be welcome."

"Actually, father, I am planning a visit. I wish you to meet someone."

Stovik raised an eyebrow, searching his son's face. "A woman?"

"The most beautiful in the galaxy."

"May I see her now? Is she there with you?"

"She is, but you may not."

Stovik frowned. "You would deny this honor-"

"Father, she is indisposed. She is naked in my bed, and cannot come to meet you at the moment."

His father's eyes widened, he switched to high Vulcan, "Art thou cooling from thy...fire?"__

"No, Father." Sopek answered simply.__

"You are not..."He blinked, "I do not understand."__

"She is human, Father. And humans have a different, more fluid sense of sexuality. For them, regular coitus and intimate touching is essential for contentment."__

His father's mouth parted but no words came out. "Did she have the illness?" he said finally.__

Sopek's eyebrows went up. "The illness?"__

"There was an illness at their embassy, one whose cure was found in a bond with a Vulcan male."__

"No, father. She...we will meet with you when we arrive on Vulcan. I must go now. My wife needs my attendance."__

Stovik blinked. "We will meet you as you disembark." He raised the _ta'al._ "I congratulate our family on the increase of our house. Live long and proper."

"And you, father. Though it will not be long before our next meeting. We will arrive tomorrow afternoon."__

His father nodded, then ended the comm link. Sopek stood and strode over to his wife, slowly caressing her bare shoulders. "He is most eager to meet you..."__

"What did he say?"__

"He will meet us when we disembark, and we will go directly to his home. I will ask if you may borrow my mother's robes."__

"Will your mother be there too?"__

"No, Celia. She is dead."__

Her eyes welled with pity, and he gently guided her onto her back, kissing over her bare shoulders, licking at the marks he had made. "I thank you for your compassion, but she lived well. She had a neurological disorder, and was most ready to die. She passed in peace, thanks to my father."__

"I'm so sorry...for both of you..." She stroked her hand over his hair, then cupped his cheek.__

"And that, my dearest Celia, is why I will always care for you."

…

Celia was the first on the plank. She was struck instantly that three tall elder Vulcans, all with the same piercing blue eyes, were standing in a semi-circle at the bottom. They looked to be in their finest robes, and large pieces of jewelry adorned each of them. They each had their hands folded before them, and they looked up at her in an expectant way.

The one who looked to be in the middle age-wise stepped forward and raised the _ta'al_ to her. She lifted her hand and attempted to return it, but she couldn't get her fingers working exactly right; thankfully she felt Sopek's hand on her shoulder.

"My wife, this is he who is my father, Stovik, and his two brothers." He raised the _ta'al_ for her and looked to his father. "I did not know my uncles would also be gathering to meet us."

"Why would they not? It has been two years three months, five days and several hours since you have set foot on Vulcan soil. With that, and the news of your bonding, your entire family waits us at the clan estate."

Celia turned back to Sopek, who raised an eyebrow to her. "How big is 'your entire family', sweetheart?"

"Isn't _sweetheart_ a human endearment?" the eldest Vulcan whispered to the youngest. The man nodded and exchanged a glance with Stovik, but Sopek turned back to her and lightly touched her cheek.

"Approximately sixty individuals. And that does not include children."

"Great," she murmured. "This should be...interesting."

He gently pushed her forward, nodding and raising the _ta'al_ to his uncles, who returned it, and she closed her eyes as he spoke to her through the bond.

_There is no need for fear, ashaya. I know you are not a...sociable creature, but they are most eager to meet you. It was always said in my family circle that I would die alone, with no children, and now that such a...constant has been challenged, my clan wishes to see the woman I chose for my wife._

Celia grimaced but followed behind Sopek as she was told to do. His father walked by his side, and the two uncles flanked her. She suddenly felt like the president or something, because they were treating her like they were her personal secret service. She kind of liked it, in a strange way it made the horror of Trent seem much farther away.

…

The family had a feast ready by the time they arrived, and Celia's stomach was growling. They walked through the house and people stopped what ever it was they were doing as she, Sopek and the group passed by. She couldn't get over how beautiful everyone was, and in spite of how many people were present, how silent it was. The smell of food permeated the house, and she coughed to hide the growl she knew was coming.

"I can feel your hunger," Sopek whispered in her ear as they were guided to the dining room. It was spacious and airy, and she liked the look of it. It was the opposite of the buildings she was used to on Coridan, and even Sopek's ship. She felt like she could breathe in this room, despite the cloying heat and thinner atmosphere. It was cool and clean, and Sopek sat her down at one of the head tables, nodding to his relatives as they passed by. Once everyone was seated, two old, bejeweled women stood up from the head of the table and strode over to her and Sopek. He stood, and she followed suit.

The elder of the two wore what looked like a tiara on her head, and she raised her fingers to Celia's temple, silently asking permission to touch her. Celia nodded. The old woman touched her flesh, her fingers worn, but warm, and she did the same to Sopek. A minute of complete silence passed, and Celia felt something tugging on the bond, as if testing its strength. Finally, the woman lowered her hands and announced something to the family, and Sopek relaxed. There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief, and Sopek led her back to her seat.

Stovik was seated across from her, and all eyes at the table locked onto him when he spoke. "We will be speaking Earth Standard now, and speaking during meals is part of their culture. Logically, it should be restricted to those nearest to you."

Everyone nodded, and the meal platters began being sat on the table by those of the family who took the mantle of honored house servants for the day. Stovik turned to Celia. "My Earth standard is...not up to par, I hope you will forgive any misspeaking." He looked to Sopek. " I would know your thoughts on the legal matters at hand regarding her court martial. We will not allow any harm to come to a daughter of this house. All of the family has spoken as such, our resources are yours."

Sopek nodded, and Celia quietly gave him a very heartfelt thanks. "Trent is very angry over the legal proceedings," Sopek began, and he quietly urged her to eat as he talked. "He feels threatened by my marriage to her, and has most likely deduced that we have searched her records. They have been tampered with."

Stovik shook his head. "And this is the man Earth has chosen to represent them?"

"I didn't choose him," Celia said, biting back her anger. "I'd much rather have someone else."

"Your people will have to choose another ambassador," Sopek said, lightly touching her knee under the table. "Trent will fall into disgrace, and everything he has now, he will lose. His prestige, his power, his position...all will be taken from him. He is not worthy of holding them."

She nodded and continued to eat in silence, remembering Sopek's crash course in Vulcan etiquette on their way over here.

Stovik leaned over the table towards her. "You may speak as you eat. We researched the etiquette of humans as they dine. We had a meeting and have decided to embrace this new diversity with you." To punctuate his point, he raised his spoon and ate a bite of soup. When he swallowed, he spoke again.

"So tell me, are there many human females that are agreeable to Vulcans?"

Sopek grimaced. "Father..."

"It is only a question, my son. Since the great illness at the Embassy, many have been seeking human women. They have been successful in their bonds, and their human mates are already earning places of honor within their families, and found to be loyal and compatible. A few Vulcan women have found comfort in the arms of human men. The speculation on where this might go has been a topic at the anthropological center. My brother told me of this." He glanced at Celia. "Sopek's uncle sits as the Dean of Anthropology at the VSA," he explained.

"Well...my experience with humans, Coridan and Andorian males have been...negative. My dad died when I was young, and he was one of the few nice human men I've known. But Sopek has been nothing but kind to me from the moment we met."

"How did you meet?"

Celia felt her face turning red, but Sopek took over. "She saved my life, father. I would have met the same fate as my crew, had she not acted as quickly as she did."

"It was...logical to get you out of there, Sopek. They would have killed me too."

Stovik was engrossed in their conversation, and his son turned back to him, continuing the story. "She led me to a cave system, and we kept each other alive."

"And then he subsequently saved my life again. I got shot in the back, and he beamed me aboard his ship."

"That shot was aimed at me," he said gently. "And you took it for me. You said it yourself."

She sighed and took another bite of soup. "Well, anyway, we're both here, alive and healthy."

Stovik's eyes were neutral but when they finished he nodded, "We will add this to our family book. It is important that all of our family for generations forward know of such things. Your children's children."

He motioned for more tea to be brought, and then turned back to them, "So, have you mated yet? Should we call for a healer to see if you have produced heirs yet?"

Celia's eyes widened and she blushed.

"You are turning a color!" Stovik said, less calm than his normal tone. "Let us get you a healer...perhaps she is allergic to some of the food..."

Sopek closed his eyes. "Sit father, it is a natural human response to intimate questions that should not be asked over dinner."

Stovik blanched. "Forgive me...I was given to understand that human dinner topics were liberal."

Celia sighed and grinned. "It's ok, sir. I just didn't expect such an open reception."

"We have not mated, father," Sopek interjected. "But that does not mean we have not been intimate. I will...tell you more later."

_If you will allow it,_ he said in her head. _I do not want to intrude on your privacy. But my father has always been curious about aliens, and he would appreciate the information you have given me for his own purposes. It seems he wants a human mate for himself._

_That's fine, _she replied. _Just not around me. That's not...typical conversation that you have with your new father-in-law._

They quickly changed the subject, sparing her from saying much more. Stovik and his brothers were very curious about her life, her service in the military, her past, everything about her, and she tried her hardest to be polite and patient. Finally, Sopek said it was time for her to get ready for the funeral, and she rose from the table, nodding to the servants who cleared the table, and to Stovik and his brothers.

"Come, my wife," Sopek said clearly, holding up his fingers for her to take. She obeyed. "Excuse us, father."

Stovik nodded and turned to his brothers, exchanging a meaningful glance, but she turned away and followed Sopek out of the room.


	10. Guest

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"Ambassador, there is nothing we can do about your predicament."

Trent bit back a growl and fixed his gaze on Somil, ignoring Ministers Kuvak and V'Las. "Administrator, I was attacked by one of your captains! He would not release the prisoner to me, and I took actions to remove her from his vessel. He could have killed me!"

Somil raised an eyebrow. "According to the first officer of the Ni'Var, you called the woman in question a 'whore'. It is my understanding that that is a grave insult to a woman on your world. You insulted the wife of Sopek. He registered their marriage this morning, and it is legitimate. The Reldai of his house has confirmed that a bond is present between them."

"It doesn't matter if he's married to her! She still attacked my son! And he attacked me!"

"You called his wife promiscuous, and yet you question why he attacked you? I thought you were informed on our culture, ambassador," V'Las said with a cold smirk. "If any man insulted my wife in such a way, that man would not live to complain about my reaction."

Trent saw the menace underlying V'Las' eyes, and he turned to Kuvak, who was glancing at the report. "I bet this wouldn't be happening if I were a Vulcan!" he ground out.

Kuvak glanced up at him, fixing cold blue eyes on him. "You are correct, the Vulcan in question would have been challenged and would now be dead, as my fellow minister has already indicated. If you are referring to misconduct by a Vulcan..." He raised an eyebrow. "We would not allow sexual misconduct to take place in that regard, which...calling his wife such a name is considered sexual misconduct. This is a crime where diplomatic immunity is not granted, ambassador."

Trent's mouth twisted into a sneer. "Fine. I will take care of this through the court system on Earth." His hands clenched into a fist, and he stormed out of the Command chamber.

Kuvak looked to V'Las. "He is emotionally unstable," he said flatly.

"It surprises me now that he was elected to represent their people," Somil said slowly. V'Las nodded.

"He desires the woman in a sexual manner, but is perturbed that her husband will defend her. This is not logical."

The ministers murmured in agreement, and Kuvak brought their attention to a new report from Soval and his aide, a revelation regarding tampering and withholding evidence.

"Contact Major Casey and set up a meeting regarding Earth protocols in assault cases," V'Las ordered the secretary, then turned to his fellow ministers. "Several of Trent's secretaries, my wife included, resigned in protest today. They do not agree with the way he has handled the virus and its outcome. He is restricted all females working at the Embassy, has ordered them to stay within the walls, even though they have nothing to fear from our people."

"Nothing but proposals of marriage," Somil commented, leaning back in his chair. "I can understand his concern, but V'Las' argument is logical. They have nothing to fear from us."

…

Trent slammed his door so hard the glass shattered. He looked to his young aide, who was now backing away from him slowly.

"Those bastards are going to pay! They poison our women! They call themselves logical...yet condone violence on one of Earth's representatives! And now look!" he screamed, pointing through the ruined window at the empty desks. "The women have abandoned their post, in favor of these..." his jaws clenched and flexed, "pointy...idiotic..."

"Sir, your face is all red...you should try to calm down."

"Calm down?" he growled, rolling his eyes. "Tell me why! Half the Embassy's females are either married to these...things...and no longer working, or now have resigned..."

His eyes opened wide and stormed over to his aid taking a handful of his shirt he pulled him up eye to eye. "Have every single woman who does not have her proper marriage documentation, or who resigned, deported back to Earth in the next 12 hours."

"But sir..."

Trent jerked him up further. "_Now_, and start with Kiki McMahon...they may win some battles, but I'm going to win this war."

…

Celia lightly touched Sopek's hand before letting him walk ahead of her towards Zymel's family's ceremonial grounds. Already, the family had gathered there, and everyone was wearing the same white robes as she and Sopek had donned. It created a pleasing contrast with their dark hair and the red landscape around them, and she followed Sopek's lead, nodding her head instead of attempting to raise that hand salute. Zymel's body was wrapped in light gauze on a platform in the middle of the space, and a woman with long hair and a tiara stood over him. Behind her was a gong, and in her hand was the mallet.

Sopek led her to the back of the crowd, and the woman on the platform struck the gong three times, then began a chant. One by one, the family joined in, but Sopek stayed silent. She wasn't sure what was being said, and Sopek did not translate.

As the chanting came to a climax, a young woman stepped forward. The woman with the tiara had her kneel before her, and several of the family members touched her face, as the long haired woman touched them all. Celia blinked, wondering what was going on, making note to ask Sopek later. She also wondered why he was not chanting.

When the young woman stood again, her family guided her from the circle, and the woman who seemed to be leading all this waved her hand, and the body, she could see now, was on a litter. They picked him up, walking behind the woman as the rest of the family filed out of the circle.

She and Sopek stood still, as he made no move to follow. When everyone but them was gone, she turned to him. "What now?"

"We leave. They will summon us later tomorrow to eat dinner with them." He motioned towards the exit, and they walked towards it together.

"I don't understand any of this..."

"It is an honor to be asked to be at the funeral, my wife. Only family attends, and we were asked to join them. Though it would be rude to follow to the burial. That is forbidden to non-family, since in the ancient times people were buried in secret so no one could steal those things buried with them."

"What about the young woman?"

"Her bond was violently ripped from her. The rest of her family strengthened their bond with her until she adjusts to the lack."

No one was around to see them, so she took his hand and squeezed hard, and he paused, staring at her with wide blue eyes. Their descent back to the aircar was swift and urgent, and once the door was closed, he cupped her face with a tender but firm grip.

"No one will take you from me, Celia," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. "No one. And because my current line of work is dangerous, I am seriously considering taking up a teaching post on Vulcana Regar."

"Sopek, I don't want you to abandon your career-"

"No," he insisted, swallowing her words with a swift and greedy kiss. "No, Celia. I am simply moving on to a different period in my life, with a job that allows me to tend to my wife and raise a family."

Her gaze softened, and she squeezed his hand again. He stiffened, a growl building in the back of his throat, and she frowned.

"Are you ok?"

"Your fears and emotions...they bleed through your touch...and my hands are much more sensitive than yours."

Celia blinked. "I don't understand."

He considered her a moment. "I know you do not, you know little about Vulcan physiology. This we need to rectify." He fell silent for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak. "You may not wish to hold my hand, though, once you do."

Celia snorted, "What? Like you pee from them?"

Sopek shook his head. "No, but...let us retire to my home and I will give you things to read to explain certain nuances. In the meantime..." He stroked her palms with the pads of his fingers, "we will hold hands."

"Did I hurt you?" she whispered. He shook his head.

"No...but no Vulcan woman would think to hold my hand like that...I find the sensation pleasant. Though I would not suggest doing it in public. We do not hold hands around others, if at all..."

She stroked his cheek. "Sopek, when I do something that you like, tell me so I can do it again. The same goes for when I make you uncomfortable. Tell me so I can remember not to do it...we have to communicate if we're going to make this work."

"That is logical," he acknowledged. "I...enjoy the feeling of your hand squeezing and caressing mine...it is...arousing."

Her eyes widened, and he could feel the sensation of excitement building in her fingertips, in her lower back, between her legs. He growled, nosing her neck, and she stroked his hair. "I didn't know..."

"There are many things we must learn about each other," he said, rubbing his fingers over her hand, dropping the carefully placed guards so she could feel his Vulcan kiss.

She gasped, and her heart began to beat stronger in her chest. "You know, I had it all planned. I was going to wait a good long while before we mated...um...well...made love. But you! I have...impure thoughts! The impurest! You are such a gentleman, so handsome and caring...I always figured Vulcans were cold, but every day you open my eyes to the fact that, beneath the stoic facade...you're so..."

Sopek pressed his lips to hers, silencing her with a sensual kiss. He pulled back, nuzzling her nose. "Hush, _ashaya_," he whispered. "Do not reveal the secret."

…

V'Las opened the door to his home, listening for the telltale sounds of his wife's presence. She was talking to someone, a woman, young by the sound of her voice, but he did not recognize her when he entered the room and saw her face.

"Daisy, everything will be ok," Joanna assured her. "I really appreciate you walking out with us."

"Jo, I did what was right. He has no right to treat us like doormats. It's just...this is all I have! It's that way for a lot of us! I'm taking online classes, but you know how things are...not everybody has endless resources..."

He could feel his wife's anguish, and her gaze softened considerably. "We might not have to worry about Trent for much longer. Jennifer will take you in until all this is sorted out, ok? Just relax."

Daisy nodded and turned off the comm, and V'Las frowned. "What is the matter?"

"Daisy is concerned about her career. Jennifer is taking care of her for the moment. But I'm not sure what Trent will do about this...judging by his past reactions, we can expect him to retaliate hard."

V'Las smirked. "Yes, Trent was highly illogical today. He dishonored Sopek's wife, and was shocked when Sopek harmed him." He reached up and caressed her face with his fingers. "I informed him he was fortunate that he had not insulted you."

Jo's eyes widened as her arms crossed over her chest. "But he has, sweetie. We all resigned today because he was and is unbearable. He dismissed Kiki this morning."

She reached out and wrapped her arms around him. "We need something to be done about him...do you think you can help us?" Her fingers drifted to his pointed ears, rubbing them as she pouted. "Can you?"

He purred and held her even tighter. "Evidence against him is being collected and analyzed now..."

"Can you help us?"

"I can."

"But will you?"

He growled and nibbled at her neck, taking in the scent of her pregnancy. "I will do whatever it takes to achieve our goal...and whatever it takes to keep you happy. He does not make you happy. He harassers his staff and is likely guilty of a myriad of crimes. He will not last long."

"V'Las, I'm not scared for me...I'm scared for all the girls who don't have a wonderful husband to cushion them while they look for other work."

He shook his head. "Are you asking for his dismissal?"

Jo jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Something like that, and yes, that sounds wonderful."

V'Las held her up, nuzzling her nose. "I will do all that I can, _ashaya_."

She grinned. "I know you will." She kissed his neck, nibbling his flesh, tempted to bite him. "I love you."


	11. Devotee

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Ahlysha, vulcangiggles, maba7x, and IrishBug74 for reviewing.**_

_**A/N: You REALLY need to read "Soldier, Lurker, Rebel, Prey" so you can understand what's going on here. The two were meant to be read side-by-side. I hate tooting my own horn, but I hate repeating plot points even more.**_

Celia breathed out as the MACOs let them into the lobby of the Embassy, and she wrapped an arm around Sopek as he stood in line to receive a weapon from the MACO commander, Sanchez.

"Do you think the women are all right?"

"Trent is a fool if he has harmed them. I doubt even he would go that far."

Sopek's former associate, Tomik, was gathering evidence against Trent, and the ambassador had made the grave mistake of holding human women inside the Embassy, among whom were wives of ministers, and one of which was Tomik's girlfriend. And now the ministers and every man who was missing their wife was gathered at the Embassy, ready to fight to free the women. Celia clasped the weapon she was given and saluted Sanchez, and the MACO nodded to her.

"You're a soldier?" he asked.

"Aye, sir. Well, I was. But I know how to fight."

"My wife can hold her own," Sopek insisted. "We must hurry, before Trent does something foolish."

…

Celia sighed as the last shot was fired and the last soldier collapsed in front of Trent's offices, and she leaned back against the wall, the tension finally moving out of her body.

"Half of you, start unlocking doors and free the women," Soval ordered. "MACOs with me."

The large group of Vulcans and humans obeyed his orders, and Celia took Sopek's hand, pulling him down towards living quarters. One of the MACOs had already hacked into the system and gave them the security code, and she and Sopek worked their way down several hallways, freeing woman after woman, some of whom were confused, most a bit frightened. She assured them and directed them to their husbands, and after sending a dark-haired Pakistani woman on her way, she flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Stovik.

"My daughter, you have had enough for one day. Come back with us, so you may rest."

Sopek wrapped his arms around her from behind, and she sighed back into him.

"You are fatigued," Sopek said, agreeing with his father. "And you are hungry. We have done our part, and now it is time for us to go. Come, my wife."

She followed without protest, and she noted Sopek's uncles had snagged a human MACO and were discussing a marriage arrangement with him. The human in question looked both intrigued and terrified, and Celia lightly clapped his shoulder as she passed him.

"Buck up, soldier, these Vulcans are worthy of a MACO!"

Soval was still issuing orders as they passed Trent's offices, and the ambassador stopped her and Sopek on their way out.

"You and your family's service honors us. I will speak to Kuvak on your behalf about the teaching position you desire."

Sopek bowed his head and took Celia by the fingers, handing his gun back to one of the soldiers who had joined the fight. Stovik and his brothers met them down in the lobby, where the one soldier who did not join the initial attack crew was just coming to, and was being hauled to the infirmary by his fellows. Kurt was also there, as Sanchez had given him the rest of the day off for his courage.

Chevik gently guided the young human man onto his airbike, and Celia winked at him as she wrapped her arms around Sopek and buried her nose into his neck against the oncoming wind. It seemed like he throttled the bike a few more times than was necessary, and went fast around corners just to make her press into him. She held him tighter as they careened around a corner, and she could feel his amusement through the bond as she squealed, half in delight, half in fear.

Finally, they arrived back at the clan home, where several of Sopek's relatives were waiting, including a dark-haired woman with bright amber eyes, who raised an eyebrow as Kurt nervously dismounted the bike and raised a shaky ta'al to her.

"Mr. Ferlane, this is my daughter, T'Kana. T'Kana, he whom I wish to be your husband, Private Kurt Ferlane."

"How do you do, ma'am?" he said with a bow. "A pleasure to meet you."

Stovik leaned in. "She does not speak much Earth standard, Kurt...come, let my other brother take you to the garden to aid in translation."

T'Kana whispered to her father in Vulcan, "_He is aesthetically pleasing, father. I am agreeable to this marriage._"

Chevik nodded to Kurt. "Come, my son, let us go to the gardens. She is agreeable to you." He ushered them off to the back courtyard.

Sopek guided Celia into the house. "You fought well, my wife, and your service honored our family." He said moving in close to her, but Stovik appeared at Sopek's shoulder.

"Your fighting skill is commendable, my daughter! You will have to teach me some of those martial moves you made."

Celia blushed and giggled; Stovik was nothing like she expected, and always so supportive. "Thank you, Stovik," she said softly as her eyes met Sopek's. "I wanted to make my husband proud. Perhaps our next career should be bounty hunters. It seems we get into fights on a regular basis." She winked at her husband, running her fingers down his neck.

Sopek trembled at her touch, blinking slowly. Now that the situation with Trent was resolved, perhaps she would leave him to resume her life on Earth...yet she was touching him, praising him...she called him husband. Perhaps she would not leave...

A servant slipped into the room and gestured to him, and he approached the woman, tilting his head in silent question.

"Osu, there is a message for you on the comm," she muttered. "It is in regards to T'Sai Celia and her service with the Earth military."

He nodded and glanced back at his wife, who was engaged in conversation with his father, then slipped from the room, following the servant to a spare office, where she left him alone.

Soval was on the comm, "Greetings, Sopek. I have fortunate news."

Sopek sat down and suddenly he found himself suppressing apprehension. If it was good news for Celia...would she return to her life on Earth without him? He swallowed. "Elaborate, Osu."

"The evidence gathered against Trent, thanks to Tomik and V'Las, was presented to the Earth Senate. Your wife's case was in the information. She is pardoned of all wrong doing, and she has been reinstated, with back pay from the time she was charged. MACO Command gave her the option to take an honorable discharge, if she desires it, or can resume her duties. Trent is on his way to Earth to stand trial."

Sopek nodded. "That is most fortunate. We truly have won this day."

…

Celia smiled as Kurt and T'Kana drifted off with Sopek's other brother to talk, and she glanced at Stovik, who was watching her still. "Do you think they'll get along?" she whispered, nodding her head to the pair. T'Kana's eyes, though technically devoid of expression, were searching Kurt's face with something akin to hunger. "She seems really into him."

"Into, my daughter?"

"Oh, um, highly attracted? I could be wrong...I'm still not that good at the 'reading Vulcans' business."

"Were you serious when you mentioned a new line of work with Sopek? Bounty hunting is a dangerous career, and I...am concerned for the criminals you would be asked to find. You would most certainly be working for the Vulcan authorities, and would have to face Vulcan criminals."

Celia laughed. "Oh, I wasn't serious about that! I think I've had enough action to last me a lifetime...though I'll keep myself in shape, just in case any criminals come knocking on my door."

Stovik visibly relaxed as visions of a pregnant Celia chasing _V'tosh ka'tur_ slowly faded from the front of his mind. "What might you do?"

Sopek appeared at her shoulder again. "She might return to service in the Earth MACOs."

Celia laughed. "Yeah, so they can court-marital me in my uniform."

Stovik frowned. "We would have to relocate to her planet. It is not an impossible task, but one I know I will do, if she returns to Terran soil."

Celia grinned. "There is no chance of _that_ anytime soon."

Sopek raised an eyebrow. "But your charges have all been dismissed, you have been reinstated with back pay, and full honors restored. Trent is on his way to Earth to face multiple convictions."

Her smile faded, and she swallowed thickly, nodding in relief. "I'm glad his ass is back where it belongs," she said, looking away. "Am I expected to return to duty?"

"You may if you wish, or take an honorable discharge."

She closed her eyes. "I can't go back," she said with a heavy sigh. "Too many bad memories...I don't think I could do it. I don't want to go near the state of Georgia ever again."

She could feel Sopek's relief, and she shook her head at him. "You're relieved? I'd like to think I'm strong, but I just can't handle that. It'd be like coming home and seeing that your home is really a place you've never seen before. Coridan changed me, probably not for the better...I can't just go back to Earth. I'll take the discharge."

Stovik read the relief on his son's face. "It is not that, my daughter...I believe, and I know I am speaking out of turn, that my son thought you might not just leave Vulcan."

"Father," Sopek said sternly.

Celia blinked several times before she fully comprehended what Stovik meant. She turned to Sopek. "Stovik, could you leave us? I think my husband and I need to have a private talk."

"Of course, I will go check on their progress out in the garden..."

Celia stood square with Sopek. "You...you thought you were going to lose me?"

He blinked, and stood a bit straighter. "It was...a concern."

She threw her arms around him. "No. Not even a little, Sopek. You are stuck with me, whether I went to Earth or not, and the fact remains that I love you."

He cupped her cheek. "Minister Kuvak is looking into teaching positions. He'll have word by this evening."

She kissed his cheek. "Well, Professor Sopek, I look forward to seeing you instated in an institution of learning at the earliest opportunity. I think you'd look sexy as a teacher."

He shivered as desire waxed within his gut, and he leaned closer, inhaling the heady, intoxicating scent of her hair. _Come with me, Celia,_ he said through their bond. _I want you alone...please..._

She raised an eyebrow and followed him to their shared room, and he shut the door and locked it behind him.

"You believe I would be sexually appealing as a teacher?" he whispered, circling her, taking in her heated scent. Her eyes were dark with lust, and he smirked, stroking her cheek. "Would it please you if I were to teach?"

She stopped his progress around her with an arm and a greedy kiss, and she pressed her body hard to his. "I think I'd like that very much. One thing I'd like to know...how do you do that nerve-pinch thing? I want to learn that."

"I will teach you," he whispered, breaking their kiss and spinning her around. She could feel his passions flowing through his fingertips, and she stiffened in anticipation. "But not tonight. I can feel your hunger, for food...and for more...we will not have time for lessons."

"What time is dinner?"

"Not for another hour," he purred, licking her neck. "Just enough time to find some unmarked skin, hm?"

She chuckled darkly. "Why, husband, you must be reading my mind."

…

Sopek laid awake, staring up at the dark ceiling, breathing in Celia's scent. He knew from their bond that she would not allow him to fully take her until Trent and his son were in jail, when the matter was completely resolved, and although he could feel the beast of his passions roaring in complaint, he would be content with all she was giving now.

The comm beeped, and he slowly slipped out of bed and looked at the message. There was an opening on Vulcana Regar colony at their military academy, and his pay would even increase slightly for his services. He sent the minister a quick reply in thanks and accepted the position, and he sighed, turning back to his Celia, who was sleeping soundly, a smile gracing her plush pink lips.

He gently lifted her up and returned her to her previous position, with her head on his chest, and he closed his eyes, giving in to sleep.


End file.
